Are We Still Brothers?
by FrankZ
Summary: AU/GS/Brothership/Lil bit Psycho wakakaka!/OOC - A TVXQ Fanfiction - "Are We Still Brothers?" Lee Hanji Present. Enjoy reading - Chap 5 : Reuni keluarga yang mengharukan./YunYooMinSJ
1. Chapter 1

A TVXQ Fanfiction

**"**Are We Still Brothers?"

LEE HANJI©2013

WARN :

AU/GS/Brothership/Lil bit Romance/OOC/KDRT(?)

Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/

If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D

.

.

"**Are We Still Brothers?"**

_Lee Hanji Present._

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

_Korean Ethnic Café—20.00 KST_

Usianya baru menginjak 21 tahun, lelaki yang kerap disapa Yunho ini merupakan putra sulung keluarga Jung. Matanya tajam seperti serigala, rambutnya hitam arang, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan proporsi, kulitnya sawo matang, tidak putih dan tidak hitam. Dalam balutan kaus putih polos berkerah dan jaket ber_badge_ angkatan darat, ia duduk bersila seorang diri di bilik paling pojok _café_ bergaya etnik khas Korea Selatan, pada salah satu sisi meja yang dikhususkan dua orang, ia menunggu adik bungsunya, Changmin, ditemani buku tentang ketentaraan angkatan darat setebal dua buku jari. Sudah berkali-kali ia melirik arloji _digital_ warna hitam yang bertengger si pergelangan kirinya, sudah berkali-kali pula ia membolak-balikkan lembar buku yang hampir habis ia lahap untuk hari ini.

"Hyung!" remaja bermata bambi itu tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Yunho yang duduk seorang diri. Ia melangkah tegas menghampiri sang kakak yang memiliki warna mata hampir identik dengan miliknya. "Sudah lama kakak menungguku?" tanyanya setelah duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan posisi duduk Yunho yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja rendah.

Yunho menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian melemparnya keatas meja dengan kasar sehingga terdengar suara 'BUK!' singkat atas hantaman buku pada meja, ia belum mau menjawab. Matanya menatap tajam sang adik yang melepas mantel cokelat dan sarung tangan musim dinginnya, melipatnya, kemudian meletakkan di sisi kanannya. "Kemana saja kau?" nadanya terdengar ketus.

Changmin menaruh sikunya ke meja jati yang dipelitur, "Aku sudah memberimu dua pesan, semua tentang keterlambatanku sudah dijelaskan. Kau tak membacanya?" Changmin merogoh saku kemeja pegawai posnya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ber_casing_ hitam dan memijat layarnya untuk menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia sudah mengirim pesan tadi.

"Hm, baiklah... tak usah di tunjukkan, hari ini aku lupa membawa _handphone_, benda sialan itu tak sengaja tertinggal di dapur." Ia menjauhkan _smartphone_ dari tatapan adik lelakinya.

Changmin menatap kakak lelakinya itu sambil cemberut, mukanya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa agar menggambarkan betapa kesalnya ia dengan lelaki yang menjadi kopian mendiang ayahnya tersebut. "Hari ini beberapa penyortir surat mengambil cuti, sementara _frekuensi_ _postcard_ yang harus dikirim mengingat 2 hari lagi tahun baru. Belum lagi kalau kedapatan tulisan pengirim yang lebih parah dari tulisan dokter." Keluh Changmin, sementara Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke arah _servant_ berpakaian Hanbok yang berdiri dekat konter.

"Mau teh atau kopi?" tawar Yunho pada Changmin yang masih menampakkan wajah kekesalannya. Remaja 18 tahunan itu emosinya masih belum stabil mengingat masa pubertasnya paling terlambat dari teman sabayanya. Meskipun begitu, ia yang paling cepat tumbuh, tingginya tidak wajar untuk remaja seusianya, namun bocah itu lincahnya bukan main seperti kancil kelebihan _stimulan_.

Changmin terpaku pada wanita yang menghampiri mejanya. Rambutnya lurus panjang dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah yang mencolok pada rambutnya yang hitam pekat seperti arang, riasannya _natural_ hanya dengan _lipstick_ merah muda yang di torehkan tipis-tipis pada kedua belah bibirnya, kulitnya seputih susu, kakinya sudah pasti jenjang dan ramping meskipun tertutup Hanbok hingga mata kakinya, tubuhnya yang proporsi itu terbalut Hanbok merah jambu, wanita itu tampak sangat anggun pada lantai jati. Sedetikpun, Changmin tak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"Ehm..." Yunho membuyarkan fantasi liar si adik, diiringi desisan panjang pria muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar teguran ambigu si kakak. "Kau mau teh atau kopi?" ulang Yunho pada Changmin.

"Teh saja." Katanya cepat tanpa menatap wanita itu. Ia malu, malu, dan sangat malu bahkan sampai mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai pemesanan teh kepada _handphone_nya yang sejak tadi dianggurkan.

"Yuja Cha untuk dua orang..." Yunho menyimpulkan sambil tersenyum-senyum ambigu pada wanita itu. "Dengan Tteok satu porsi." Tambahnya, wanita itu mengangguk, _gesture_ yang menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Setelah mencatat pesanan kakak-beradik itu, ia melenggang pergi dengan langkahnya yang gemulai.

Setelah itu Yunho dan Changmin diliputi kebisuan. Changmin masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya tadi, ia terus berkutat dengan _smartphone_nya meski wanita tadi sudah pergi entah kemana, sementara tatapan Yunho tertuju pada TV _plasma_ yang melesak pada dinding kayu, telinga dan matanya terfokus pada berita yang disiarkan. Keadaan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara terus memanas, sejak Korea Utara sudah berhasil memamerkan senjata nuklirnya, Korea Selatan ditemani beberapa negara maju mulai mencari cara lain untuk menghadapi negara komunis yang pernah dipimpin Kim Jong-il itu.

Changmin menatap kakaknya yang menatap ke arah lain. "Hyung." Panggilnya, si kakak hanya mengeluarkan deheman singkat. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" itulah pertanyaan yang sejak siang di pikirkan Changmin setelah kakaknya menelepon, tapi baru kini ia bisa menanyakannya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dari TV _plasma_. "Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara sambil minum teh seperti ini." Jelasnya, kemudian seorang servant yang berbeda menyajikan tea set bermotif kembang-kembang, Yuja Cha dan Tteok yang masih mengebul sudah tersaji tepat ketika keduanya akan memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah _servant_ itu pergi, Changmin memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Apakah penting?"

Yunho menuangkan Yuja Cha—teh yang terbuat dari buah Yuja dicampur madu dan gula—pada kedua cangkir sama rata, memberikan salah satunya pada Changmin dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin ngobrol." Changmin menatapnya intens, seolah tidak setuju pertemuannya hari ini akan sia-sia dengan obrolan tidak berguna. Di mata Yunho, Changmin merupakan sosok yang tak suka buang-buang waktu hanya dengan obrolan singkat yang tak beguna. "Bukan, maksudku... Ya, ada sesuatu yang penting." Yunho gugup, takut adiknya yang memiliki latar belakang _Evil_ secara tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak kembali. Bagi Changmin, tiap detik itu berharga.

Changmin menatapnya datar, membuat Yunho semakin salah tingkah. Pasalnya hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini merenggang, komunikasi hampir terputus selama tiga hari belakangan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Adiknya harus tiba di kantor menyortir surat pukul 7, sementara rumah mereka yang berada pada lingkungan angkatan darat sangat jauh dari kantor pos tempat ia ditugaskan. Changmin berangkat setengah tujuh usai menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Yunho yang selalu bangun jam 7 itu masih terlelap. Sorenya, Changmin pulang dari kantor pukul 4, membeli makan malam untuk keduanya sehingga sampai di rumah pukul 5. Sejak naik pangkat sebagai perwira, Yunho pulang jam 9 mengharuskan Changmin menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri, ketika pulang Changmin sudah tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar dapat bekerja optimal besok.

Terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi adalah ketika pertengkaran besar karena hal sepele, Changmin lupa menutup pagar, dan anjing-anjing liar merusak pekarangan rumah dinas Yunho. Yunho yang ketika itu sedang dalam mood yang jelek memukulinya, Yunho memang sering melalukan kekerasan pada Changmin sejak mereka tinggal berdua. Tapi hari ini, tampaknya mood Yunho sedang baik, meski diawal pertemuan ia sangat bete' karena Changmin terlambat dari janji.

"Apa?" Changmin menyeru ingin langsung ke pointnya saja.

"Masalah kuliahmu yang tertunda." Jelas Yunho lalu mengangkat cawannya, menyesapnya perlahan, asap putih masih mengebul pada permukaan cairan kecoklatan itu.

"Lho, bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak mau kuliah?" bantah Changmin tegas. Cukup membuat orang lain mengedutkan dahi mendengarnya. Semua orang ingin kuliah, dari siswa yang paling pandai sampai yang kurang pun seberapapun biayanya akan dienyam. Sementara Changmin meski sudah didanai dari asuransi kematian sang ayah, otaknya juga superior, dan prestasinya di bangku SMA sangat mengundang perguruan tinggi untuk mengincarnya, tapi dia tidak mau. Alasannya simple, dia ingin jadi pegawai pos, yang merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Yunho terdiam cukup lama meski ia harus meningkatkan kesabarannya umtuk tidak memukul Changmin sekarang juga. Membelokkan kehendak adiknya sama saja mengajari tembok berbicara. Changmin sangat keras pendiriannya. "Kau kan bisa kuliah sambil bekerja di kantor pos." Sarannya.

Changming menggigit kue Tteok—kue yang biasa disajikan saat perayaan tahu baru di Korea Selatan, terbuat dari beras atau ketan—dari Korean Ethnic café yang rasanya sudah terkenal itu. "Untuk apa aku kuliah. Ayah dan kakak-kakak juga tidak ada yang kuliah, mereka langsung bekerja." Jelas Changmin cuek.

Pernyataan singkat Changmin yang terdengar polos dan apa adanya itu menohok Yunho. Ayah, ibu, dia, dan kedua adik kembarnya yang terpisah memang tidak ada yang kuliah.

"Lagipula para transmigran dari kota yang terkena imbas perang Korut-Korsel itu memakan banyak sekali quota lapangan kerja. Banyak sarjana yang jadi menganggur, para penyedia lapangan kerja tidak butuh ijasah atau apapun, Kak. Mereka butuh skill." Elaknya lagi berdasarkan fakta.

Keheningan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Jam dinding di ruangan itu seakan berdetak sangat keras dan cepat. Yunho kehabisan kata-kata, ia memandangi cairan kecoklatan yang tembus pandang hingga ke dasar cangkir, otaknya terus diputar mencari kata-kata yang membuat adiknya mengerti. Rasanya ia ingin segera memakai kekerasan saja agar adiknya mengerti, tapi kali ini tak sampai hati Yunho berniat menggunakan tangannya. Ada sebuah alasan mengapa sekarang ia gencar membujuk adiknya untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi, "Ini pesan dari Ayah."

Mata bambi Changmin bertabrakan dengan mata serigala milik Yunho. 'Ayah yang bilang begitu.' Sekarang siapa yang berani mengelak jika Ayah telah berbicara. Changmin bungkam, ia meletakkan potongan Tteok yang telah digigitnya keatas piring bersama potongan utuh yang lain. "Hanya aku yang disuruhnya kuliah?"

Hanya anggukan yang didapati Changmin dari kakaknya. "Apa katanya?" Changmin masih belum mau menerima.

Yunho merogoh saku kaos putih berkerahnya, mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang sudah kotor dengan tanah dan bercak-bercak kecoklatan. "Ini dari Ayah, ia menitipkannya pada seorang _Sergeant _yang bersamanya saat misi pengamanan. Itu surat terakhir yang ditulis sebelum berangkat." Jelas Yunho tak berani menatap mata Changmin yang seolah tidak mau menerimanya.

"Sini ku lihat!" Changmin merebutnya paksa dengan amarah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak membaca torehan tinta pada kertas di hadapannya, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Changmin benci kuliah.

"Ayah ingin kau, anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang terhormat, pergi kuliah." Yunho berhati-hati mengucapkan kata-kata. Ia tahu adiknya yang tempramen itu sudah mencapai titik jenuh pembicaraan ini, Changmin benci kuliah itu saja masalahnya, entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu.

Changmin meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke meja dengan keras. "Aku tak ingin kuliah. Kau saja yang kuliah, aku tak mau!" bentaknya lalu mengenakan mantel cokelat dengan cepat kemudian berlari pergi.

Yunho mengejarnya hingga ke pintu _café _tapi kemudian Changmin mendorongnya keras supaya ia mundur. "Changmin! Dengar aku dulu! Ada lagi yang ingin ku sampai—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku juga sudah tahu, di surat itu sudah TERTULIS DENGAN JELAS!" ia menyela perkataan Yunho dan menekan kata-kata terakhirnya, berbalik lalu berlari menembus salju.

Yunho geram, meskipun begitu sudah tak berani berbuat lebih, ia tak ingin menyakiti adiknya lagi. Changmin anak baik, ia mengenalnya. Changmin tidak suka membantah orang tua apalagi Ayah, ia hanya sosok yang kuat pendiriannya, tapi bukan egois. Changmin hanya tidak ingin _plan _hidupnya diacak-acak, dia sudah merencanakan masa depannya matang-matang. Ini hanya salah _timing_ untuk memberi tahunya. Tapi sikap kasar Changmin pada Yunho tadi perlu ditindak keras, ia ingin segera memarahi adiknya dirumah.

Yunho membiarkan adiknya pergi ditengah salju. Ia juga tahu kalau dalam keadaan panas begini Changmin tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak menginap di rumah temannya, ia pergi ke kantor pos dan tidur disana. Biarlah ia menangkan pikirannya, Yunho juga ingin menenangkan pikirannya sekarang.

Yunho berjalan ke _cashier_ untuk membayar pesanannya. Ia bertemu dengan _servant _yang membuat adiknya gugup tadi dan tersenyum padanya. "Boleh minta _bill _meja nomor 8?"

Wanita itu mengulurkan map kulit yang berisi _bill _pada Yunho dan membelas senyumannya. Yunho menerimanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh saku mengeluarkan dompet. "Sepertinya adikku menyukaimu, Boo." Kata Yunho sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dan juga keping uang dari dompet kulitnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya." Jelas gadis yang dipanggil 'Boo' itu membuat Yunho terbengong-bengong mendengarnya, sebuah senyum kecut atas ketidak sukaan terhadap perkataan sang _servant_ barusan tampak samar di bibir Yunho. "Kalian bertengkar? Ada ap—"

"Ya." Potongnya singkat kemudian terdiam terdiam melihat betapa lihainya gadis itu menekan tombol-tombol mesin kasir dan mengambil kembaliannya. Tangannya diulurkan untuk mengambil kembalian yang diserahkan gadis itu. "Tolong jangan bahas itu sekarang, Boojae." Jujur, Yunho tidak suka kalau harus bertengkar dengan Changmin hari ini, khusus hari ini saja, jadi ia tak mau membahasnya lagi. Mungkin interupsi singkat tadi bisa membuat sang gadis mengerti.

"Terima kasih, lain waktu datang lagi." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum, Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat lalu pergi.

**_McGregor_**

_Kyuhyun's House—17.00 Sore_

Pintu mahoni itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis bertubuh proporsi dengan kaus lengan pendek longgar dan jeans selutut serta matanya yang sehitam obsidian dibingkai kacamata cokelat bermotif kayu. "Changmin... kau tak bilang akan datang kemari, ayo masuk." Gadis itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Terima kasih, Noona. Maaf aku tak buat janji sebelumnya." Sesal Changmin melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dua tingkat itu setelah melepas _boots_nya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu di belakang pintu masuk.

"Tidak apa. Silahkan duduk, tapi adikku sedang keluar. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, aku buatkan teh dulu." Katanya izin ke dapur.

"Eh, tidak usah aku baru minum teh bersama Yunho Hyung." Changmin melepas mantel tebalnya dan menggantungkan pada _hanger_ yang juga di belakang pintu, ketika itu pintu diketuk. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan seorang lelaki yang dicari Changmin berdiri menenteng plastik belanjaan.

"Changmin?" lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek itu menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. "Kemana saja kau?!" nadanya ditinggikan, ia menghambur kedalam pelukan Changmin yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi. "Sejak lulus SMA kau tidak pernah lagi ke rumahku. Dasar bukan sahabat!" celetuknya keras sambil cengengesan.

"Kau yang belum pernah ke rumahku!" elak Changmin. "Apa kabar Kyu?" tanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke bilik tamu. Sementara sohibnya itu menyerahkan kantung belanja pada kakaknya, Ahra.

"Bagaimana bisa ke rumahmu yang ada dalam benteng itu, bodoh!" umpatnya. "Aku sedang nyaman-nyamannya. Bagaiman pekerjaanmu, kau yakin tidak akan kuliah? Kau satu-satunya bintang sekolah yang tak melanjutkan kuliah." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam bantal tipis sebagai alas duduk, diikuti Changmin.

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya kuliah itu?" Changmin menatap wajah sohib sejak SMPnya itu. Lelaki yang Changmin kenal sangat bijak dalam berpendapat, sabar, dan dia seorang pendengar yang baik, meski terkadang omongannya tak bisa dipercaya sama sekali, tapi otaknya yang sama-sama cerdas membuat Kyuhyun seolah menjadi panutan Changmin. Changmin senang bersamanya.

Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun belum mau menjawab.

**_McGregor_**

_Yunho's House—00.00 KST_

Derit pintu terdengar hingga ke kamar Yunho. Lelaki yang sudah hampir hilang kesadaran diatas bantalnya mendengar pintu dikuci, makin besarlah perkiraan kalau itu adalah Changmin. Lagipula, siapa lagi penghuni rumah ini kecuali dirinya dan Changmin serta Rider, Siberian Husky mereka yang tidak mungkin bisa mengunci pintu rumah. Kalaupun itu maling, Rider akan menggonggong keras hingga terdengar sampai pos penjagaan yang letaknya jauh sekali.

Yunho beranjak keluar kamarnya. Didapatinya sang adik berdiri mematung saat keduanya berpapasan. "Kemana saja kau?!" bentaknya, menyulut api.

"Dari rumah Kyuhyun." Jawab Changmin singkat, ia melepas sarung tangannya. Tak mau menatap mata _foxy_ milik Yunho yang berkilat marah.

"Delapan belas tahun usiamu sekarang, tapi sopan santun kau tak punya!" Yunho menarik kerah Changmin meski tubuhnya lebih pendek dari sang adik, ia mendorongnya ke dinding. "Tatap mata lawan bicaramu! Apa gurumu di sekolah terakreditasi A itu tidak pernah mengajarkannya?!"

"Aku sudah muak denganmu Yunho!" Changmin menghardik Yunho tanpa menggunakan panggilan 'Hyung'.

PLAK! Tamparan sangat keras di pipi Changmin, ia memegangi pipinya yang merah. "Aku tahu kau kau sudah delapan belas. Kalau kau menginginkan kebebasanmu, pergilah sana, bangun rumah yang tak memiliki peraturan dan tak mengharuskan sopan santun!" Kali ini Yunho menjambak rambut tebal Changmin, menggelandangnya ke ruang tengah. Ditekannya kepala Changmin di atas meja, "Keluarga Jung sangat terhormat dan mereka menjunjung tinggi sopan santun!" bentak Yunho lagi tepat di depan wajah Changmin yang kesakitan.

Changmin tak menanggapi, ia merintih kesakitan dan mencoba melepas cengkraman Yunho di rambutnya. "Aku sudah muak denganmu, Hyung. Aku muak karena kau telah berubah! Kau telah berubah YUNHO HYUNG!" hardik Changmin, ia menekankan panggilan kakaknya.

"Berubah?" Yunho mengurangi cengkraman di rambut Changmin. "Maksudmu?" dan sekarang ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau tak seperti Yunho Hyung yang dulu. Kau—" Changmin berdiri dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya. "—kau seperti monster, bahkan aku tak mengenalmu, hubungan kita sekarang seperti orang lain!"

BRAK! Pintu kayu itu ditutup.

Yunho terdiam mencerna kalimat adiknya. "Aku? Berubah?" gumamnya.

**.**

_Yunho's House—03.00 Pagi_

Mobil bak terbuka milik angkatan darat terparkir di persimpangan jalan, beberapa penghuni rumah keluar tampak berjalan di pekarangannya membawa ransel besar dalam balutan pakaian lapangan serta perlengkapan angkatan darat lainnya.

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin dengan gugup, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia memutar kenop pintunya perlahan, tapi terkunci. "Ada yang harus kau sampaikan padamu, Changmin." Katanya lamat-lamat. Semalaman Yunho menangis memikirkan perkataannya terakhir kali. Belum ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Ia melepas ranselnya dari punggung sambil menggaruk rambut hitamnya, padahal sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan rambutnya itu, ia hanya gugup. Yunho bukan sosok yang pandai bicara.

"Soal kuliahmu, sekarang terserah padamu saja. Aku tak mau memaksa, kau adalah hidupmu. Anggaplah surat itu tidak pernah sampai pada kita." lelaki 18 tahunan itu tak bergeming di kamarnya, entah tidur atau terjaga tapi tak mau meresponnya, Yunho tak tahu persis. "Aku harus berangkat." Katanya terakhir kali sebelum menyangga ranselnya kembali, tapi Changmin tak juga merespon.

Yunho berbalik, matanya masih belum lepas dari pintu kamar adiknya yang masih belum terbuka untuk melihat kepergiannya. Yunho menyangga ransel lorengnya lagi lalu berjalan ke pintu depan setelah memberi elusan hangat pada Rider yang tidur di samping sofa. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar berubah." Yunho tertunduk dalam

Changmin yang sejak tadi terjaga hanya menghela nafas. Walaupun ada penyesalan karena mencueki kakaknya dan juga tidak menyertai keberangkatan kakaknya itu, tapi ia ingin Yunho sesekali mau mengerti tentang dirinya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bertanya kemana kakaknya akan pergi, karena tidak biasanya ia pergi pagi buta seperti ini. Changmin menyingkap tirai kamarnya sedikit, salju sedikit menutupi kaca jendelanya. Ia melihat siluet kakaknya yang berjalan dengan sedih, menyusuri jalan setapak rumahnya yang ditimbun salju bersama pakaian dinas lapangannya.

Waktu masih kecil, Changmin juga pernah melihat ayahnya berjalan sendirian tengah malam seperti itu. Ia dikirim ke perbatasan Korut-Korsel yang katanya sangat mengerikan sekali keadaanya. Tapi ayah tak pernah kembali.

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : Yang nulis ini tuh, FrankiezCrzy, cuma udah lama gak buka akun itu jadi lupa password... ((Nangis gulung-gulung)) **

**Saya menulis ini berdua dengan seorang cowok ((hihiw...)) tapi dia yang nentuin plot sama sekalian belajar jadi konselor, sementara saya yang ngarang keseluruhannya -_-**

**Tau gak? Nggak! ((Tampol)) Cerita ini awalnya saya publish di fanfiction dot net dengan chara APH, terus saya coba publish di fictionpress dot kom tapi responnya mengecewakan, terus saya coba lagi publish di sini dengan perombakan besar-besaran karena charanya diubah lagi dan semoga saja tidak mengecewakan... maaf ya kalo masih ketinggalan nama Arkhan, Alaky, Him, Grace, soalnya itu memang chara awal ff ini :D**

**Yasudahlah, komentar berupa : kritik, saran, bash baik positif atau negatif akan saya terima. Kalau bisa kritik alur dan editing saya, saya minus disana.**

**Terima kasih, ****ありがとう****, ****감사합니다****,****谢谢****,****Danke, Thanks, Gracias, Merci, Grazie ((deelel)) atas kesediaannya membaca fiksi abal bin gaje bin nista milik saya ((bungkuk 179 derajat))**

**.**

**With Love**

**FrankZ**


	2. Chapter 2

A TVXQ Fanfiction

**"**Are We Still Brothers?"

LEE HANJI©2013

WARN :

AU/GS/Brothership/Lil bit Romance/OOC

Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/

If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D

.

.

"**Are We Still Brothers?"**

_Lee Hanji Present._

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

_Yunho's House—09.00 KST_

Sudah hampir dua jam Changmin berbaring diatas sofa menghadap TV yang menyiarkan serial kartun anak-anak yang sangat populer, _Spongebob_ _Squarepants_. Sebenarnya bukan Changmin yang menggemari film dengan tokoh utama hewan bunga karang bentuk persegi panjang berwarna kuning cerah dan tawanya yang khas itu, Taepoong si Siberian Husky bermoncong mirip serigala milik Yunho-lah yang sejak tadi menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya kegirangan menyaksikan kelakar _Spongebob_ dan kawan-kawan. Entah bagaimana seekor anjing yang buta warna bisa menyukainya.

Lima bungkus _Tortilla_ _Chips_ juga sudah Changmin lahap tanpa sisa, tak terkecuali remahannya. Hari ini libur hingga 4 hari kedepan, itu berarti Changmin harus mengisi kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan untuk kepentingan perutnya yang tak bisa ditolerir. Apalagi besok adalah malam tahun baru.

Biasanya kalau sedang libur tahun baru seperti ini, Yunho paling cerewet menyuruhnya membenahi rumah. Padahal yang membuat rumah sangat berantakan adalah kakaknya itu sendiri, Yunho sangat tidak bisa hidup rapih. Dan setiap tahun baru, biasanya Yunho akan mengundang teman-teman dekatnya untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Yunho adalah orang yang _friendly_ meskipun terkadang bersikap dingin pada orang baru, tidak seperti Changmin yang temannya saja bisa dihitung jari. Mungkin tahun baru ini akan Changmin habiskan seorang diri di rumah.

Changmin beranjak dari sofa, mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tidak ia gerakkan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mata bambinya dilirikkan ke arah jendela, cuaca hari ini tampaknya bagus untuk pergi berbelanja sekaligus mengajak Taepoong jalan-jalan. Sudah lama sekali anjing itu tak menghirup udara segar karena beberapa hari ini hujan salju terus-menerus.

Changmin memunguti bungkusan _Tortilla_ _Chip_ yang telah kosong itu. Keheningan melandanya sekatika. Entah kenapa rumah tanpa kakaknya itu seperti tanpa kehidupan. Okelah, boleh saja tadi malam pada pertemuan terakhir Changmin dengan Yunho, Changmin bilang bahwa ia membenci Yunho dan Changmin sama sekali tidak mengantarkan kepergian kakaknya, tapi sekarang kenapa Changmin malah merindukan keberadaan kakaknya itu?

Changmin melangkah gontai ke arah dapur. Kenapa selalu Yunho yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, padahal baru enam jam keberangkatan kakaknya. Sebelum sampai dapur, ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar Yunho yang tertutup namun tidak terkunci. Changmin paling enggan masuk ke _forbidden_ _room_ itu, Yunho akan marah-marah kalau sampai memergoki seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan penuh rahasianya. Rahasianya hanya satu, Changmin pernah mengintip sekali waktu dan kamar Yunho itu sangat berantakan, sampai-sampai tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, dan... koleksi _doujin-_nya sangat banyak. /plak!/

Kali ini Changmin memberanikan diri masuk ke _forbidden room _itu. Persetan kalau Yunho telah memasang CCTV untuk memantau kamarnya dan muka Changmin terekam tidak elit pada monitor, meski dirasa hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Changmin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kondisi kamar Yunho yang kelewat rapih, bertolak 180 derajat dari kamar Yunho yang waktu itu. Bahkan karena sangat rapihnya, sprei kasur kakaknya itu tak ada lipatan sama sekali, buku-buku tersusun sesuai tingginya, letak benda-benda sangat simetris, tidak ada kemiringan khusus kecuali pigura foto di atas rak buku yang disusun miring-miring menghemat ruang.

Ia mengeksplorasi kamar kakaknya. Hanya ada hanger jaket di belakang pintu, disebelahnya lemari pakaian dari kayu yang berhadapan dengan ekor ranjang, meja yang disatukan dengan rak buku rendah menghadap jendela yang tertutup membentuk siku dengan kepala ranjang, dan _whiteboard_ besar di dinding. Tidak berbeda jauh denahnya dengan kamar Changmin.

Changmin duduk di tepian ranjang menghadap _whiteboard_ besar di dinding. Banyak coretan milik Yunho disana, beberapa foto juga ditempel dengan magnet bulat-bulat yang diurutkan berdasarkan waktu pengambilan fotonya, gambar-gambar aneh Yunho dengan spidolnya, jadwal harian, agenda, dan sebagainya. Hidup Yunho sangat teratur. Tapi yang membuat mata Changmin tak lepas dari _whiteboard _itu adalah foto-fotonya.

Meski lebih dominan foto Yunho dari masa ke masa, tapi foto keluarganya dari masa ke masa juga tak kalah membuat Changmin bernostalgia. Ayah ibu mereka masih lengkap, masih ada Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang masih kecil. Foto itu diambil saat usia Changmin 8 tahun. Tahunnya ayah mereka pergi ke perbatasan dan tidak kembali, itu merupakan foto terakhir seorang jendral bersama keluarganya.

Changmin terdiam cukup lama, kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sebuah foto seorang wanita yang terasa familiar di otaknya. Wanita yang ia temui di _Café _semalam berfoto dalam rangkulan Yunho, Changmin mulai cemburu. Ia berdiri menghadap _whiteboard _besar itu. ditelitinya lama foto kakaknya bersama perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu.

"Yunho _with_ Jaejoong, _1st Year Anniversary_." Changmin mengeja kalimat di pojok kiri bawah lembar foto itu. "Hah? Jaejoong?" Kali ini ia merasa familiar dengan nama wanita itu. ditariknya foto itu cepat, ternyata ada beberapa lembar foto lagi di belakangnya, Changmin meneliti satu persatu.

Changmin cukup tercengang oleh hasil kerja matanya. Wanita itu ternyata tetangganya dulu ketika masih di Gwangju, rumah ayahnya. Ia ingat sekali, sejak kecil Yunho sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, sepulang sekolah mereka selalu main bersama, ayah Jaejoong juga seorang angkatan darat. Ayah Jaejoong dan ayahnya bersahabat baik, mereka dikirim bersama-sama ke perbatasan dan hilang bersama pula. Nasib keluarga Jaejoong rupanya tak lebih baik dari keluarga Changmin, Jaejoong putri terakhir dari sembilan bersaudara yang kesemuanya perempuan. Ibunya yang hanya seorang _housewife _memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah neneknya di sini, di Seoul. Waktu itu Yunho sangat terpukul atas kepergian Jaejoong, mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung dengan Jaejoong yang lebih tua sebulan sebagai kakaknya.

Changmin melihat foto lainnya, ada foto Yunho bertukar cincin dengan Jaejoong. Mereka sudah bertunangan rupanya. "Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku, Hyung!" bentak Changmin sendirian, kemudian segaris senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan berdua. Akhirnya hyung-ku yang masih bujang akan menikah!"

**_FrankZ_**

_Yunho's House—11.00 KST_

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah celana cokelat mudanya berubah tua karena air. Seekor Siberian Husky dengan rambutnya yang masih basah berlari riang keluar kamar mandi lewat sela-sela kaki Changmin. Selama 2 jam keduanya berperang dalam kamar mandi. Kalau masih ada Yunho, Changmin akan memandikan Taepoong dengan bantuan kakaknya itu, karena Taepoong adalah anjing kesayangan Yunho. Meskipun Taepoong sudah jinak, tetap saja susah diatur kalau berurusan dengan air, meski air hangat sekalipun. Dan sekarang Changmin punya kerjaan ekstra untuk mengeringkan lantai yang basah karena ulah si hitam-putih.

Mata bambi Changmin melirik kearah Taepoong, anjing itu sedang berguling-gulingan dekat rak sepatu yang belum ia bersihkan dari lumpur sejak dua hari lalu. "TAEPOONG!" sialnya hari ini _pet's salon_ juga turut libur tahun baru. Changmin memijat keningnya, rasanya ia ingin membunuh anjing itu.

**.**

Changmin mengeratkan balutan jaket woolnya. Setelah memeriksa kembali bahwa tali pengaman Taepoong sudah kuat, ia juga harus memastikan gerbang pekarangan rumahnya tertutup rapat, takut Yunho marah-marah lagi kalau melihatnya. Sore ini Changmin hendak pergi ke swalayan sekaligus mengajak Taepoong jalan-jalan. Udara cukup hangat, tidak seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya yang sampai dibawah nol derajat.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Mrs. Lee..." sapa Changmin ketika dirinya melewati rumah dengan pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas dibanding rumah-rumah dinas angkatan darat yang kesemuanya bercat cokelat muda.

Wanita beranak satu yang juga sedang mengandung bayi itu tersenyum padanya, masih memegangi sapu lidi untuk membersihkan salju-salju yang sudah menimbun teras dan jalan setapak rumahnya. "Annyeong Haseyo, Mr. Jung..." balasnya kemudian.

Tak lama seorang bocah laki-laki berlari keluar dari dalam rumah Mrs. Lee, menghampiri Changmin yang memegang erat tali leher Taepoong. "Taepooong!" pekik bocah itu kegirangan. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya bersama Taepoong ketika bocah itu membuka pagar rumahnya yang cukup tinggi kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Taepoong dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kau lucu sekali..."

"Kau menyukainya?" Changmin tersenyum, jarang-jarang ia berhubungan dengan seorang bocah seperti ini.

"Ya, dia sangat lucu... boleh aku memilikinya?" matanya berkaca-kaca pada menatap Changmin.

"Tidak boleh! Kasihan adikmu dalam perut Umma, Minho!" Mrs. Lee menyahut tegas membuat senyum manis pada bocah itu menghilang berubah kerucut.

"Ne Umma, da-dah Taepoong..." ia mengelus kepala si hitam putih sekali lagi kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Cuci kaki tanganmu, jangan dekat-dekat Umma sebelum bajumu bersih dari bulu-bulunya!" marah wanita itu pada bocah yang berlari masuk kedalam rumah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Changmin tersenyum ditempatnya berpijak. Keluarganya pecinta anjing, apakah ibunya dulu sering memarahi ketiga kakaknya seperti itu saat sedang mengandung dirinya? Yunho pernah bercerita kalau sejak dulu rumah mereka selalu ada seekor anjing, setiap satu dari anjing itu mati akan ada anaknya yang lahir.

Kalau berbicara soal Yunho bercerita, Changmin tak ingat kapan terakhir Yunho berbagi cerita padanya. Yunho selalu diam, biasanya justru dia yang selalu membuka pembicaraan. Sikap Yunho telah berubah pada keluarganya, tapi tidak pada teman-temannya ia tetap yang terpopuler seperti dulu.

Senyum Changmin mulai pudar. Apakah ini yang menyebabkan sejak kemarin salju terus-menerus turun menimbun Kota Seoul dengan ganas? Seperti itukah sikap Yunho pada keluarganya sekarang? Dingin. Biasanya Yunho akan bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Apakah sekarang Changmin adalah orang lain di mata Yunho?

**_FrankZ_**

_Yunho's House—01.00 KST_

Bulan sudah sedikit condong menuju tempat bernaungnya pada langit Seoul. Ini adalah pagi terakhir di tahun ini, besok adalah tahun yang baru dimana semua orang merencanakan hal baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi semua itu hanya rencana, karena besok adalah sebuah rahasia. Tak seorangpun tahu, apakah matahari akan terus bersinar.

Dering telepon di ruang tengah menarik pria jenjang berambut ikal yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu dari mimpinya. Taepoong, si Siberian Husky berambut hitam-putih itu naik keatas dada Changmin sambil menjilati wajah majikannya, entah bagaimana cara anjing besar itu masuk untuk membangunkannya bahwa benda berisik yang setiap hari berdering panjang juga membangunkan tidur anjing itu. Kata-kata gerutuan diselingi umpatan terus diulang-ulang seperti pita kaset kusut dari bibir tipisnya.

Penghangat ruangan seolah tak bekerja, hawa dingin menyengat sekali di ruang tengah setelah remaja itu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Changmin berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar kamar, menuju benda yang meraung-raung tak sabaran sejak beberapa menit lalu. Taepoong kembali pada kasur birunya di ruang tamu, meninggikan rambutnya yang hitam putih untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa Changmin tanpa intonasi, matanya setengah tertutup sambil mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya.

"_Hai, sudah bangun 'kan? Jangan sampai aku bicara pada jasad tanpa nyawa."_

"..." sontak kelopak mata Changmin melebar.

"_Kenapa? Ini aku, kau tak rindu padaku yang ganteng ini?"_

"Bodoh! Siapa yang mau merindukan Hyung seperti kau!" bentaknya sarkastik.

"_Hahaha..."_

"Tertawalah yang puas, dasar pengganggu tengah malam."

"_Gomenasai membangunkanmu tengah malam, aku baru bisa menghubungimu saat ini. Ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan, aku juga agak terburu-buru."_

"Apa?" Changmin tak sabar, dia bukan tipe remaja yang menyukai basa-basi.

"_Jaga dirimu..."_

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Kau sering mengatakannya, Appa dan Umma juga sering mewanti-wanti seperti itu!" gerutu Changmin kesal.

"_Kalau kau butuh uang, kau bisa ambil dana asuransi milik Appa, dan..."_

"Jika tempatku sekarang diserang, kemana aku harus pergi?" Changmin memotong pembicaraan Yunho yang sudah sering di ulang-ulang itu dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas, menandakan ia muak dengan pembicaraan ini.

"_Tidak mungkin, Seoul sangat jauh!" Yunho berkata dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan asal-asalan Changmin. "–oya kau bisa menggunakan dana asuransiku sekarang!" sambungnya dari pembicaraan yang disela Changmin._

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

_Di seberang telepon terdengar suara gaduh. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku menyayangimu, Changdola!" TUT... TUT... TUT... _

Telepon diputus sepihak.

Changmin mengendikkan bahu. 'Apa-apaan sih Hyungnya ini...' kali ini malah bukan Changmin yang ngelindur, tapi justru kakaknya itu. Changmin kembali lagi ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Tapi belum sampai dua puluh menit Changmin menutup matanya, telepon berdering lagi. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri telepon itu supaya suaranya tidak mengganggu tetangga yang lain.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Changmin!"_

"Yakk, Kyu! Ngapain kau telepon jam 1 pagi seperti ini!" marah Changmin begitu tahu sahabatnya yang kali ini mengganggu tidurnya, padahal Changmin kira Yunho meneleponnya kembali untuk menjelaskan ketidak jelasannya tadi.

"_Cepat nyalakan teve-mu! Channel 3!"_

"Sudah tak merasa bersalah meneleponku pagi buta seperti ini, kau malah menyuruhku menyalakan teve! Aku tak suka sepak bola!"

"_Changmin! Aku serius, televisi channel 3. Jangan bicara lagi, nyalakan saja, dan tutup mulutmu!" bentak Kyuhyun hilang kesabaran di seberang sana._

"Oke-oke..." Changmin meraih _remote_ TV dan menyalakan benda kotak di atas meja ruang tengah.

**[Suara TV]**

Kantor pusat angkatan darat mendapatkan tanda bahaya yang dikirimkan beberapa menit lalu lewat telegram dari _camp_ angkatan darat di perbatasan Korea Utara - Korea Selatan. Kantor pusat angkatan darat sudah mencoba menghubungi kembali, tetapi tak ada respon. Saat ini beberapa orang utusan yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi sedang ditugaskan untuk melihat keadaan dan kantor pusat juga sedang memantau lokasi dengan teropong bumi.

Komandan pangkalan angkatan darat dengan singkat mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya mereka tak ingin kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu terulang kembali. Tapi sepertinya yang kali ini tak dapat dicegah, penyerangan dilakukan secara mendadak.

Demikian berita yang dapat kami sampaikan, Breaking News akan tampil satu jam mendatang, dan selamat pagi.

**[Suara TV Off]**

Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin membunuh benda kotak itu dari jauh. Menutup gagang telepon yang masih tersambung dengan Kyuhyun yang masih teriak-teriak dalam sambungan dengan cepat. Kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras sampai Taepoong tersentak bangun.

Pada hari terakhir di tahun ini, Changmin mengunci diri dalam kamarnya. Entah sudah keberapa puluh kali teleponnya berbunyi dari berapa puluh orang yang meneleponnya serta berapa _voicemail_ yang mengungkapkan bela sungkawanya pada Changmin, tak satupun ia angkat. _Handphone_-nya juga terus bergetar oleh puluhan telepon masuk dan pesan singkat. Bahkan Kyuhyun mencoba datang ke rumahnya, mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, sampai melongok ke jendela kamarnya tapi hanya mendapat bentakan yang menyuruhnya pergi.

Sekarang Changmin mengerti tentang perkataan kakaknya terakhir kali lewat telepon tentang menjaga diri dan asuransi itu. Mungkin Yunho telah merasa bahwa waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Hari ini Changmin tidak memantau TV, ia menangis seharian di kamarnya. Matanya bengkak. Setelah ayah ibunya dulu, lalu kakak kembarnya Yoochun dan Junsu, kemudian Yunho. Sekarang kemana ia harus mencari perlindungan dan panutan? Ia sendirian?

**_FrankZ_**

_Post Office—13.00 KST_

Sudah satu minggu setelah hari bersejarah itu, Changmin tidak kunjung hadir di kantor pos. Semalam managernya menelepon, jadi hari ini ia terpaksa datang, meski _mood_-nya dalam keadaan jelek. Siang ini Kyuhyun menemuinya di kantin kantor pos, saat ia sedang makan siang. Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak Changmin bicara, tapi karibnya itu belum mau merespon.

"Aku tahu kau masih sedih. Tapi dengan kesedihanmu itu membuat mereka takkan bahagia disana." Kyuhyun mencoba membesarkan hati Changmin.

"..." Changmin memandangi makan siangnya. Suatu hal yang tidak lumrah kalau Changmin membiarkan sepiring makan siang utuh seperti saat ini, biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan dua piring atau lebih.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika Ummaku meninggal dunia karena mendengar Appa tersangkut kasus suap, padahal itu tidak benar." Kyuhyun mencoba lagi.

Changmin membanting sendok dan garpunya. "Tapi kau masih punya Ahra Noona!" bentak Changmin, ia langsung menjambak rambutnya, sikunya ditumpukan diatas meja. Tubuhnya di ayun-ayunkan kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Kau masih punya aku. Aku sahabatmu, aku selalu siap bersamamu." Ujar Kyuhyun halus.

"Rasaya beda." Changmin mulai menangis. Kyuhyun beranjak dari hadapan Changmin dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. "Rasanya beda ketika kau sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi." Sambung Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Changmin pelan. "Kau masih punya Taepoong. Yunho pernah bilang kalau dia Appa-nya Taepoong, 'kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, disusul goresan senyum tipis bibir Changmin. "Dia ponakanmu, Min!"

Tawa samar keluar dari bibir tipis Changmin, lelucon Kyuhyun kali ini berhasil membobol kesedihan Changmin. "Andai anjing bisa bicara..." gumamnya.

"Kau masih punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Salah besar kalau berpikir kau sendirian."

**_FrankZ_**

_Korean Ethnic Café—20.00 KST_

Changmin duduk di kursi bar, menghadap langsung ke dapur_. Café _sedang sepi pengunjung dan tak terlihat _servant_ yang biasa berdiri di konter. _Café _sedang kosong, sama seperti hatinya yang kosong. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tak berpengaruh banyak. Changmin terdiam menatap kosong kearah dapur yang juga sepi.

"Hai, mau pesan apa?" _servant_ berpakaian Hanbok menghampirinya, ia baru datang dari arah kantor. Wajahnya datar tanpa senyum, kulitnya yang putih tampak semakin pucat, ia juga sedang bersedih sama seperti Changmin.

"Jae Noona?" Changmin memastikan, tujuannya kemari hanya ingin menemui wanita ini.

"Turut berduka tentang Yunho." Jaejoong tertunduk dalam sampai poninya yang lurus menutupi keseluruhan wajah, ia juga merasakan kesedihan.

"Aku juga. Justru itulah tujuanku kemari, aku hendak mengatakan hal yang sama pada Noona. Kini aku tahu kalau kalian sudah bertunangan sejak setahun yang lalu." Changmin memainkan jemarinya yang panjang, tidak mau menatap Jaejoong.

"Kami bahkan sudah merencanakan pernikahan, tiga minggu setelah kepulangannya dari tugas ini." Jelas Jaejoong sambil memainkan pita Hanboknya, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin tanpa saling tatap muka. "Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pakaian pengantin dan cincin kawin."

Changmin menahan nafas saat mendengarnya. Menikah ya? Tiga minggu lagi? Semua sudah dipersiapkan? Tapi Yunho tak kembali, kakaknya itu memang bodoh atau gimana, Changmin tak mengerti. Akal sehatnya mulai menalar tentang ketidakpastian, sekarang ia mulai berpikir irrasional, agak bodoh memang. Changmin memulai analisisnya.

Biasanya seorang yang telah mendekati ajal akan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan berperilaku tidak biasa. Sementara Yunho, dia tetap meneruskan aksinya untuk mempersunting Jaejoong Noona. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap Yunho terakhir kali pada Changmin memang berbeda, dari tindakannya ketika di _Café _terasa sangat halus, padahal biasanya cara bicaranya kasar. Bahkan ia menangis sebelum keberangkatannya—Changmin bisa mendengarnya, kamar mereka hanya dibatasi ruang tengah. Tapi Changmin tidak tahu pasti alasan Yunho menangis malam itu—Changmin kenal Yunho, kakaknya itu pantang menangis, itu merupakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Lalu ketika Yunho meneleponnya tengah malam, ada suara gaduh, Changmin baru mengerti kalau itu adalah detik-detik pertama _camp _angkatan darat diserang, kata-kata Yunho sangat menggambarkan keputus asaan. Ya, menurut Changmin itu hanya keputus asaan. Jadi...

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan jemari lentiknya di hadapan Changmin. Sejak tadi Changmin larut dalam analisisnya tentang Yunho. "Kau sakit? Berapa hari kau tak makan karena Yunho?" serbu Jaejoong.

"Hah? Tidak-tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat bodoh." Elak Changmin.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" seru Jaejoong cepat karena ingin tahu.

"Tidak, lupakan!" raut wajah tak suka muncul di wajah Jaejoong saat mendengarnya. "Ta-tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Changmin gugup.

"Aku bahkan tak bicara apapun! Kau hanya terdiam menatapku, kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku! Dasar, kakak adik sama saja!" Jaejoong ngedumel.

"Eh? Aku tak memikirkan apapun tentang Noona!" balas Changmin tak kalah sengit, wajahnya memanas, benarkah sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Jaejoong Noona?

"Tapi wajahmu mesum!" hardik Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Changmin mengusap-usap wajahnya. Kemudian keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Terakhir kali Hyungmu bilang, kalau nanti dia tak kembali, aku harus menikahi Changmin." Ungkap Jaejoong memecah keheningan dengan gebrakan besar.

CTAR! Changmin tersentak. Kalau benar begitu, berarti memang Yunho sudah diliputi perasaan cemas akan kematiaanya. Yunho pasti tak mau Jaejoong yang berpredikat sebagai orang yang ia sayangi jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Apakah itu berarti Yunho mempersiapkan pernikahan Changmin dengan Jaejoong, bukan pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong?

"Dia meninggalkan surat?" tanya Changmin penasaran. "Yunho Hyung tak bicara apapun padaku, dia sangat diam akhir-akhir ini."

Sepertinya memang benar, akhir-akhir ini Yunho diam sekali. Apakah itu juga sebuah tanda?

"Tidak, tapi saat bertemu kau disini, ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari kuliah. Tapi kau langsung pergi. Saat bertemu denganku di kasir mukanya sangat sedih." Cerita Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menikahimu. Aku lebih mencintai Yunho."

Ada kelegaan di hati Changmin mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Jaejoong. Changmin juga tak ingin orang yang begitu disayang Yunho malah bersedih karenanya. Ia kemudian berbalik pada pemikiran awal bahwa, 'Kata-kata Jaejoong Noona mematahkan analisis Changmin. Mungkinkah Yunho Hyung sudah meninggal? Atau ada kemungkinan Yunho Hyung masih hidup, tapi persentasenya sangat kecil.'

"Aku juga tak ingin menikahimu. Ada seorang wanita lain yang aku cintai." Changmin berkata bohong. "Aku ingin janji pada Noona, aku ingin membawa Yunho Hyung kembali!" ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah itu mustahil, aku yakin Yunho sudah pergi sangat jauh. Dia datang dalam mimpiku saat penyerangan itu terjadi." Aku Jaejoong.

Changmin menghela nafas. Pikirannya telah diacak-acak oleh pernyataan Jaejoong. "Tapi aku yakin Yunho Hyung masih hidup. Aku akan pergi ke perbatasan dan memastikan kalau Yunho ternyata masih hidup." Ujar Changmin menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan! Aku tak mau adik tunanganku mengakhiri hidupnya demi calon suamiku!" Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Changmin keras, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Meskipun Yunho tak kembali dan pernikahan kami tak pernah terjadi, aku rela, aku ingin kau tetap jadi adik iparku." Jaejoong menatap mata Changmin lekat-lekat.

"Tapi aku juga ingin cepat-cepat punya keponakan yang lucu."

**_To Be Continued_**

**AN : Setelah mengetik ini saya jadi dapat ide membuat cerita fantasi... dan itu, itu, itu, Kyu kenapa OOC banget, dia jadi angle((ek))! Wkwkwkwk...**

**Oya di chap 1 kan anjingnya HoMin namanya Rider... itu typo! Itu cast lamanya -_- anjingnya Yunho namanya Taepoong/Typhoon, nah kalo Rider itu kucing saya :p**

**Special Thanks For : jaemums | cloud3024 | IrumaAckleschia | vivi minnie**

**Thanks For all SiDer! ((Kesalahan saya juga gak aktifin anonymous -_-))**

**Kan udah aktif anonnya. Yang gak review... eurmmm... moga cepet sadar deh. :p**

**Yasudahlah, komentar berupa : kritik, saran, bash baik positif atau negatif akan saya terima. Kalau bisa kritik alur dan editing saya, saya minus disana.**

**Terima kasih, ****ありがとう****, ****감사합니다****,****谢谢****,****Danke, Thanks, Gracias, Merci, Grazie ((deelel)) atas kesediaannya membaca fiksi abal bin gaje bin nista milik saya ((bungkuk 179 derajat))**

**.**

**With Love**

**FrankZ**


	3. Chapter 3

A TVXQ Fanfiction

**"**Are We Still Brothers?"

LEE HANJI©2013

WARN :

AU/GS/Brothership/Lil bit Romance/OOC

Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/

If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D

.

.

"**Are We Still Brothers?"**

_Lee Hanji Present._

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

_Yunho's House—09.00 KST_

Lelaki bertubuh jenjang dan berambut kecoklatan ikal itu baru saja mengurus surat cutinya di kantor pos. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mencari Yunho, lagipula Changmin sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk menjemput Yunho kemarin, bagaimana pun keadaan lelaki yang akan menjadi mantan sahabat kakaknya itu. Hari ini ia mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk berpetualang mencari hal yang belum pasti. Ini sudah hampir minggu ketiga sejak berita hilangnya satu batalion, bayangkan satu batalion! Tapi angkatan darat tak kunjung memberikan kabar lebih lanjut, sampai-sampai kejadian ini sudah hampir tenggelam di dunia jurnalistik.

Selain janjinya pada Jaejoong, Changmin juga diselimuti rasa penasaran akan kakak sulungnya itu. Delapan belas tahun mereka hidup bersama, sepuluh tahun mereka hidup tanpa didampingi orang tua, dan tujuh tahun mereka tinggal berdua saja membuat tali batin mereka mengerat. Changmin yakin seyakin-yakinnya, Yunho tidak pergi jauh-jauh.

Ia memasukkan beberapa setel baju kedalam _carrier-_nya, beberapa batang cokelat, permen, air mineral, garam, lilin, tali, pematik api, pisau lipat, dan barang-barang lain sebagai bekal pencariannya nanti. Changmin telah memperhitungkan, mencari Yunho tidak mudah dan akan memakan waktu sampai berhari-hari. Soal makananannya nanti, Changmin tak perlu khawatir karena dia anak hasil didikan alam.

Changmin menutup resleting _carrier_-nya ketika mobil Mercy hitam ber-plat angkatan darat—tepatnya itu adalah mobil dinas angkatan darat—terparkir agak terburu-buru di luar pagar halaman rumah. Seseorang dengan penampilan aristokrat berbalut pakaian kantor angkatan darat turun dari mobil. Changmin memperhatikan lelaki lebih dari separuh abad itu memasuki perkarangannya. Ia sudah tahu apa artinya itu, persis dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

_FlashbackChangmin's Part _

"Oper bola itu padaku!" aku berteriak pada kakakku yang memiliki jidat paling lebar.

"Mana bisa... aku lawanmu, Minnie!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Su_-ie_, tangkap!" ia menendang benda bundar berwarna hitam-putih itu pada Junsu, kakak perempuanku satu-satunya yang juga seorang maniak bola.

Bola itu menggelinding cepat kearah anak perempuan yang mengenakan celana pendek selutut, rambutnya dicepak seperti anak laki-laki. Namun belum sempat ia menendang bola itu dengan kaki dalamnya, kakakku yang paling besar, Yunho, langsung men-_tackle-_nya sambil memegangi tubuh Junsu supaya kakak perempuanku itu tidak limbung. Bola itu melesat kearahku, tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu, langsung kutendang saja dengan kecepatan tinggi ke antara dua tiang yang diumpamakan sebagai gawang.

"GOOOLLLL!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas rumput. Lho? Mereka 'kan lawanku, kenapa mereka yang senang?

Yunho menghampiriku yang masih menunjukan raut bingung, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu masih tertawa-tawa girang pasal kemenangannya. Padahal yang memasukkan bola itu adalah aku, lawannya. Yunho mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum manis. "Bodoh." Katanya tanpa intonasi setelah merangkul bahuku, waktu itu tingginya mengalahkanku yang hanya sebahunya. "Itu namanya gol bunuh diri, tahu." Kemudian laki-laki kedua yang aku kagumi setelah ayah itu masuk mengambil air minum untuk kami.

Setelah kemenangan karena kekonyolanku itu, Junsu duduk di beranda sambil bermain dengan anjing kami. Semantara aku melanjutkan permainan bersama Yoochun sambil menunggu Yunho kembali membawa nampan air minum.

Pagi itu alam telah bermunafik padaku dan juga kakak-kakakku. Awan tidak menghalangi matahari yang bersinar hangat dan langit cerah dengan pasukan awan yang berbaris acak-acakan melintasi langit Gwangju. Tapi hari itu kenyataan pahit datang menghampiri aku dan kakak-kakak—yang bahkan belum pecah suaranya—bersama sepucuk surat yang semakin menterpurukkan kami.

Hari itu seorang pria datang bersama Limousinnya. Pria muda yang tampak masih bujang turun dari mobil seharga milyaran dalam balutan baju angkatan darat. Ketika itu aku dan Yoochun bermain bola di pekarangan rumah kami yang mungil, sementara si perempuan maniak bola sekaligus saudara kembar Yoochun, yaitu Junsu, hanya berteriak-teriak di beranda bersama seekor anjing jenis _Maltese_ berambut putih. Junsu yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, menghampiri Yunho di dapur.

Pemuda itu menghampiriku dan Yoochun sambil membawa bola yang tak sengaja ku tendang ke dekat kakinya lalu menyerahkan bola plastik itu padaku. Saat itu aku hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Lelaki yang belum diketahui namanya berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kami. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dan Yoochun dengan kedua tangannya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya terpaksa—senyumnya saat itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia lalu berdiri saat Yunho dan Junsu serta anjing kami yang menggonggong sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jung Yunho?" tanyanya memastikan. Kakak tertuaku mengangguk kebingungan, usianya saat itu sebelas tahun, Yoochun dan Junsu sepuluh tahun, dan aku baru delapan tahun. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun pada pemuda itu.

Aku dan kedua kakakku yang lain disuruhnya masuk ke ruang tengah bersama anjing kami, kemudian Yunho duduk di _terrace_ bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu, posisinya membelakangi kami yang bersembunyi di balik penyekat ruangan semakin ribut bertanya-tanya 'Ada apa? Ada apa?'. Dari celah antara keduanya, aku melihat pemuda tersebut memberikan secarik kertas yang membuat Yunho terpatung di tempatnya. Hening.

Angin musim panas berhembus memainkan poni rambutku, kulihat rambut milik Yoochun dan Junsu juga turut dimainkan angin. Pemuda itu merangkul bahu Yunho sikapnya seperti sedang menegarkan hati Yunho, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan pagi itu. Kami yang masih kecil tidak pernah tahu apa yang orang dewasa bicarakan.

Sang pemuda tiba-tiba menoleh kearah kami yang malu-malu di balik penyekat yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan, kemudian menatap Yunho lagi sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Samar, aku melihat gelengan yang dibuat oleh sendi-sendi kepala anak sebelas tahunan itu. Setelah mengacak rambut Yunho yang seperti duri landak kalau tidak diberi minyak, lelaki itu bangkit diikuti Yunho. Lelaki yang kami duga sebagai teman ayah tersebut mengangkat tangannya membentuk sudut 45 derajat, ia memberi hormat kapada Yunho, namun Yunho tak membalasnya sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menurunkan lengannya sendiri dan kembali ke Limousinnya.

Mobil hitam metalik itu telah hilang di tikungan, Yunho masih terpatung memandangi jalanan yang sepi. Kami memberanikan diri menghampirinya, tapi Yunho tampak ketakutan dan segera memasukkan secarik kertas yang ia terima kedalam saku celananya. Kami belum sempat menanyakan apapun pada kakak tertua kami itu, ia langsung berlari ke jalanan dan menghilang begitu saja sampai makan malam tiba.

.

Pada malam yang sama, kami duduk melingkari meja makan. Yunho tampaknya belum mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, ia diam di tempatnya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk jatah semangkuk sup yang dibuat Junsu. Ruang makan terasa sangat dingin, tak seorangpun berani melontarkan kata-kata, termasuk aku. Hal itu membuat selera makanku jelek.

Yunho yang pertama kali menyudahi makan malamnya, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan seharian penuh. Kami yang masih duduk di meja makan saling bertanya-tanya dengan isyarat mata, tapi tak memberikan penyelesaian. Aku merasa sangat bodoh ketika itu.

Malam itu hujan turun deras sekali. Petir turut serta meramaikan opera malam berbadai. Kami tidur meringkuk bersama dalam selembar selimut, tak terkecuali Junsu—orang yang paling cantik setelah ibu tiada—biasanya ia tidur dalam ruangan berbeda. Cara orang tua kami memperlakukan anak-anaknya dengan memisahkan yang perempuan dari yang laki-laki saat usianya lima tahun. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Junsu yang takut petir dan ketika malam berbadai sering menyusup ke kamar orang tua kami untuk tidur di bersama mereka memilih untuk tidur dan menghangatkan diri serta menghilangkan ketakutannya bersama kami.

Junsu tidur memunggungiku menghadap Yoochun yang memeluknya. Sejak tadi Yoochun, si jidat lebar membelai rambut Junsu sampai kembarannya itu masuk ke dunia mimpi, tak lama Yoochun menyusul. Sementara aku yang saling memunggungi dengan Yunho masih belum bisa memejamkan mata.

Di luar, air menghantam jendela kamar tanpa ampun. Suaranya membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur. Aku mengubah posisi tidurku menatap langit-langit kamar sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Aku masih kecil ketika itu, aku belum bisa berpikir panjang, belum bisa melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan, dan aku belum dapat mengerti kondisi keluargaku ketika sedang susah, lebih tepatnya aku hanya bocah delapan tahun.

"Belum tidur, Min?" bisik sosok di sebelahku, ia juga memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit. "Besok kau sekolah, tidak baik untuk bocah seusiamu tidur lewat dari jam sepuluh malam." Nasehatnya.

Aku hanya bergumam. Suara derasnya tumpahan air hujan mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Tiba-tiba Yunho memelukku erat, mengalirkan kehangatan ke tubuhku, ia menyusupkan hidungnya ke sela-sela rambut hitam milikku seraya membisikkan sesuatu, "Ayah ingin minta maaf karena belum bisa pulang. Maaf tadi pagi aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, aku bermain di rumah Boojae."

Kedua kalimat itu merupakan kebohongan terbesar Yunho yang baru aku dan kedua kakakku ketahui tiga tahun setelah hari itu. Isi surat yang diberikan lelaki yang datang ke rumah kami pagi tadi baru ku ketahui saat usiaku delapan belas, beberapa minggu lalu sebelum keberangkatan Yunho ke perbatasan.

"Tidurlah." Ia memelukku dan memperlakukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun kepada Junsu. "Besok akan ada hari yang lebih bersinar dari hari ini." Ia mencium keningku, pipinya basah tapi aku tak ambil peduli karena aku sedikit risih Yunho 'kan juga laki-laki.

Dimulai dari hari itu, bocah yang baru akan lulus dari sekolah dasar pada tahun yang sama telah berubah, Yunho pulang saat makan malam sebagai sosok yang berbeda, ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa. Ia menggantikan tugas ayah sekaligus ibu di rumah, merangkap tulang punggung dan pelajar sampai ia lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan memilih tidak melanjutkan sekolah lagi demi menghidupi adik-adiknya. Kehidupan Yunho sangat keras, hal itu membuat senyumnya kian memudar.

Baru tadi malam aku mengetahui isi surat resmi itu. 'Ayah dinyatakan meninggal.' Diikut setakan dengan selembar perihal 'Surat wasiat ayah.' Yang membuat aku bertengkar dengan Yunho.

/Flashback/Changmin's Part

'Yunho dinyatakan meninggal.'

Pernyataan kuno! Ingin sekali Changmin merobek-robek kertas itu! Lihat saja kalau sampai ia berhasil menemukan Yunho dalam keadaan hidup, akan dibakarnya kertas itu lalu sisa abunya dimasukkan kedalam botol kemudian akan ia lemparkan ke laut, biar saja ikan hiu atau paus menelannya atau setelah ratusan tahun tertimbun di dasar laut dan menjadi minyak bumi, itu lebih baik karena Yunho belum mati!

Changmin mengeratkan ransel di punggungnya juga mantelnya, ia sudah mantap akan pergi ke dekat perbatasan. Tapi kini ia harus berpikir dua kali, kemana Taepoong akan di titipkan selama ia pergi? Jaejoong mungkin bisa mengurusnya tapi ia sudah memiliki banyak anjing. Minho? Juga tidak mungkin, ibunya pasti melarang. Kyuhyun? Apalagi... bocah penyakitan itu pastilah tidak mau. Apakah ia harus membawa Taepoong pergi bersamanya? Sepertinya harus, karena tak ada jalan lain. Taepoong mungkin bisa membantunya bermain drama sebagai seorang turis yang hendak mengunjungi perbatasan.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup pagar rapat-rapat agar anjing liar tidak bisa masuk. Pencarian dimulai...

_LynX_

_FlashbackChangmin's Part_

Tepat satu tahun setelah aku lulus dari sekolah dasar, Yoochun dan Junsu menamatkan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah pertama. Yunho yang notabenenyasebagai seorang pengganti ayah dan ibu sekaligus di rumah kami dan bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun sangat gembira menyaksikan kedua adik kembarnya di wisuda. Sementara ia sendiri terpaksa putus sekolah untuk menghidupi adik-adiknya, Yunho tulang punggung keluarga kami. Sudah tiga tahun ia bekerja sebagai pegawai honorer di sebuah pabrik _garment, _dengan gaji yang hanya cukup untuk makan satu bulan dan biaya sekolahku. Berbeda dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang dibiayai angkatan darat untuk bisa bersekolah di sekolah khusus anak-anak angkatan darat.

Pagi ini Yunho sangat antusias mendandani kedua kakak kembarku. Ia menyiapkan _Tuxedo _tua milik Yunho yang sudah kekecilan—setelan itu juga kupakai pada upacara kelulusan setahun lalu—dan hanbok merah muda milik mendiang ibu. Semuanya sudah Yunho cuci dan ia setrika dengan sangat rapi sebelum hari bersejarah ini. Ya, hari bersejarah...

Pagi ini usai memasangkan dasi di leher Yoochun, Yunho memasang pita rambut warna merah pada rambut Junsu. Kakak lelaki tertuaku itu serba bisa. Mulai dari memasang pita, mencuci, menyapu, membetulkan rantai sepeda, bahkan merajut. Tapi tidak untuk memasak, ia selalu butuh Junsu.

Aku mencuri-curi pandangan dari ensiklopedi yang Yunho beli dari pedagang rongsokan kearah tiga kakakku. Yunho hanya mematung memperhatikan si kembar yang sibuk dengan pakaian wisudanya. Remaja _humble _itu tampak pucat, sudah dua hari ia mengeluh tidak enak badan dan mual, nafsu makannya juga sedang buruk. Tapi yang namanya Yunho si _Mr. I don't care _ itu tak pernah peduli dengan tubuhnya. 'Asalkan adikku bisa makan dan bersekolah, itu sudah menjadi obat buatku ketika sakit.' Begitu ujarnya acapkali disuruh mengistirahatkan diri. Aku kembali bersua dengan ensiklopedi kesayanganku yang hampir ku hafal isinya saking seringnya dibaca.

"Hey Min, kau tidak bersiap ke sekolah?" Yunho berdiri di sampingku yang duduk di kursi malas sambil menekuni ensiklopedi setebal dua buku jari sejak usai mandi, hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Ia mengancingi lengan panjang kemeja biru mudanya dengan bordiran nama perusahaan _garment _tempat ia bekerja di dada bagian kiri.

"Nanti saja." Kataku malas tanpa memandang wajah kakak sulungku itu. Aku bertumpang kaki dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan santai. "Hari ini aku belajar dirumah saja, ya?" pintaku dengan membuat mimik muka semelas mungkin, tapi langsung disambut sorot tajam dari mata musangnya. Entah kenapa aku sedang malas menggenjot sepeda ke sekolah.

Yunho hendak menjitakku ketika Yoochun memanggilnya agar membantunya lagi untuk membenahi dasi kupu-kupu yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Aku beranjak dari kursi malas dan membuka lemari, mencari seragam sekolahku, kemeja yang berwarna putih dan celana pendek biru kotak-kotak. Seraya melepas balutan di badanku dan menggantikannya dengan seragam wajib sekolah menengah pertama negeri.

"Min!" Yunho memekik, membuat aku langsung membalikkan badan. "Tambah tinggi lagi kamu! Tiga bulan lalu baru beli seragam, sekarang..." ia mengeluarkan kemeja yang sudah susah payah ku masukkan kedalam celana dengan sekali tarik, menandakan kemeja itu benar-benar sudah tidak cocok dengan tubuhku yang makin hari makin panjang. Begitu juga dengan celana biru yang kukenakan, sudah lima senti diatas lutut. "Lepas, kau tak enak dilihat! Hari ini belajar di rumah saja, nanti kubelikan yang baru." Yunho berlalu bersama sikap dinginnya.

"Ku tunggu di meja makan!" Yunho berteriak dari ruang tengah. Yoochun dan Junsu langsung berlari saling mendahului setelah mendengarnya. Kami tahu Yunho tak suka memerintah dua kali, lekas aku mengenakan kemeja lain yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana lapangan pendek lalu menyusul kakak-kakakku.

**.**

Yunho menuangkan sapo tahu kedalam mangkukku, baru Yoochun dan Junsu, menandakan ia sangat menghormatiku melebihi kedua kakak kembarku. Sementara mangkuknya dibiarkan kosong dari makanan berbahan dasar tahu sutera yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu. Ia malah menuangkan air hangat dalam teko kedalam mangkuk nasinya, menjadikannya bertekstur lembut seperti bubur. Aku, Yoochun, dan Junsu saling pandang.

Yunho mengacungkan sendok bebeknya. "_Mashitta_!" katanya, ia langsung melahap bubur jejadian itu.

"Kak." Junsu menuangkan sapo tahu kedalam mangkuk Yunho yang masih kosong. "Makan lauknya sedikit, jangan terlalu pelit dengan tubuhmu. Karbohidrat tanpa protein bukan makanan namanya." Junsu cemberut, aku meng-iya-kan perkataan kakak perempuanku itu. Kalau masih ada ibu, mungkin beliau juga akan berkata seperti itu.

Yunho menelan makanannya tanpa dikunyah, mangkuknya sudah kosong. "Aku merasa kenyang sekarang." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu, diraihnya gelas porselin yang telah terisi air putih, dan menegaknya sampai habis. "Aku berangkat..." Ia berdiri membelakangi kami.

"Kau tak datang ke acara wisuda kami?" Yoochun meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk, ganti meraih gelas susu.

"Aku izin setengah hari. Aku harus berangkat supaya bisa izin lebih cepat." Ia mengenakan jaketnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau bahkan tidak meminum susumu pagi ini, kak! Darimana kau bisa dapatkan asupan gizi dengan baik kalau hal sepele seperti itu kau tak peduli!" pekik Junsu emosi, tapi Yunho tak ambil peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya. "Kalau kau tak menyukai masakanku lagi, lebih baik aku tak usah masak saja!"

Aku yang sedang bercengkrama dengan masakan enak buatan Junsu sontak terhenti, begitu juga Yoochun yang tengah meminum susunya, dan Yunho yang mengikat tali sepatunya semua menghentkan aktivitasnya mendengar amarah Junsu. Yunho membalik badannya. "Ah ya, aku lupa." Hanya itu responnya lalu kembali kemeja makan dan menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Masakanmu enak, Su-_ie_..." ia menjawil pipi gembil Junsu setelah itu langsung berangkat.

Lupa?

**.**

Musim panas sedang berlangsung, hari ini adalah puncaknya. Matahari bersinar terik tapi suhu udara menunjukkan 28 derajat celcius, begitu kata radio. Hari ini aku diizinkan tidak sekolah, seharian aku bermain ke hutan seorang diri. Aku orang yang susah berteman, temanku.. hanya alam.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Yunho mengizinkanku untuk tidak masuk sekolah, aku akan pergi ke hutan, letaknya lumayan jauh tapi itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang akan aku lihat di sana. Hutan itu sangat unik, banyak spesies yang aku tidak bisa temukan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku bisa menemukan salamander yang pemalu, beberapa jenis tumbuhan lumut yang tidak berbentuk lembaran, menonton berang-berang membendung sungai, memperhatikan anak burung yang baru menetas, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa ku pelajari tanpa buku.

Selain itu aku juga belajar bagaimana cara mempertahankan hidup di hutan, dengan memanfaatkan sekelilingku. Aku belajar dari tupai cara mengupas biji kacang yang keras, aku belajar dari ular cara berburu, aku belajar dari beruang cara menangkap ikan. Ada juga yang bisa kupelajari dari buku karena hanya manusia yang dapat melakukannya, seperti membedakan buah beracun, memasang perangkap untuk kelinci hutan, membuat api tanpa korek, dan obat-obatan seperti lumut _Spagnum_ dan paku _Selaginella_ _spana_ yang bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Aku senang mengeksplorasi. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan hewan-hewan buas, karena aku sudah tahu cara menghindarinya. Aku lebih damai berada di hutan, aku menikmati kesendirianku dengan hobi anehku itu. Ya, itu hanya hobi, karena cita-citaku hanya ingin jadi tukang pos bukan ahli geologi atau ilmuwan biologi yang katanya keren itu. Bagiku pekerjaan tukang pos lebih keren.

Saat ini matahari menunjukkan pukul dua tapi aku tidak tahu secara pasti saat ini pukul berapa. Aku kembali ke rumah dengan tubuh kotor karena lumpur, hari ini aku memperhatikan kuda nil yang sedang berendam dalam kubangan lumpur jadi aku terpaksa ikut turun kedalamnya supaya aku bisa memperhatikan mulutnya yang besar itu dari dekat.

Kulihat Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menunjukkan amarah di wajah mereka. Aku yang tak tahu menahu langsung di tariknya kedalam rumah. Yoochun menyuruh Junsu untuk mengambil pakaianku yang masih bersih, sementara ia memandikanku. "Ada apa kak?" tanyaku cepat.

"Sudah diam saja, setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit!" Yoochun menggosok tubuhku kasar sampai menimbulkan bercak kemerah-merahan.

Aku diam ketika Yoochun membilas badanku yang berlumur sabun itu dengan air, partikel-partikel lumpur di sela-sela rambut ikalku ikut terbilas. Genangan air di saluran pembuangan tampak cokelat, betapa kotornya tubuhku. Yoochun menghandukiku dan memakaikan bajuku asal, lalu menarikku keluar.

"Yunho masuk rumah sakit, dia muntah darah di kantornya." Jelas Yoochun.

**.**

Aku tak ingat kalau Junsu membawa ransel besar dari rumah ketika kami sampai di depan kamar rawat Yunho. Kami bertiga berhenti, kemudian Yoochun berjongkok dihadapanku. "Ayah telah meninggal dunia tiga tahun lalu. Tapi Yunho tak memberi tahukannya pada kita."

'Ayah? Mati?' pikiranku menjalar-jalar. Air mataku bahkan tidak keluar. 'Masa iya?'

"Lekas. Lekaslah masuk, Yunho menunggumu di dalam..." perintah Yoochun dengan nada sayang. Ia lalu berdiri, bersejajar dengan Junsu yang memakaikan ransel di punggung Yoochun.

Aku membalikkan badan, tapi aku masih penasaran jadi aku berbalik lagi menghadap si kembar _fraternal_ itu. "Kalian tidak masuk?" tanyaku masih dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu. Mereka menggeleng. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami mau pergi sebentar. Kau jaga Yunho, ya? Selalu ingatkan dia supaya makan teratur, dia terkena _gastritis_ akut sampai membuat lambungnya berdarah." Junsu si cantik berbadan berisi kali ini angkat bicara. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memutar knop pintu.

"Kami pergi dulu ya..." Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutku. "Oya, soal biaya rumah sakit perusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja yang membiayainya karena kejadiannya di tempat kerja, jadi itu sudah kewajiban mereka." Jelas Yoochun lagi.

Aku mengangguk-angguk lalu masuk ke ruangan putih yang tak kalah bau obat dengan lorong rumah sakit. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, aku menutup pintu dan segera duduk di samping Yunho yang tengah tertidur bersama peralatan medis.

Lama...

Aku menunggui Yunho sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung terjaga. Aku memutuskan pergi ke jendela. 'Kenapa Yoochun dan Junsu lama sekali, aku hampir mati kebosanan.' Aku membuka daun jendelanya hingga menimbulkan suara 'JGLEK/?/' keras.

Yunho terbangun dan menatap kearahku. "Hai, sudah lama menungguku?" suaranya serak.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya kemudian duduk di kursi yang tak sampai lima menit ku tinggalkan.

"Mana Yoochun dan Junsu?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Pergi." Jawabku singkat sambil menunduk memainkan jemariku.

Yunho tampak berpikir. "Pergi?" ulangnya, wajahnya memucat. "MIN! CEPAT CARI MEREKA!" bentaknya tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget meski aku menyimak pembicaraan sejak tadi. "Kapan mereka pergi?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu."

"CARI MEREKA! SEKARANG!" ia mencengram bahuku sambil mengguncang-guncangkannya. Aku langsung berlari keluar mendengar bentakan itu, aku tak mau Yunho marah besar karena aku tidak mau menurut.

Aku keluar dari _lobby_ rumah sakit dan menyusuri jalanan yang kulewati. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktu pulang kantor membuat jalanan tampak ramai. Tubuhku yang mungil memungkinkan aku menyusup diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Tapi koper-koper mereka sering menghantam dadaku hingga sekali waktu aku jatuh, tapi orang-orang itu tidak peduli meskipun lututku terluka sekalipun. Aku terhantam-hantam langkah orang-orang itu, aku berjuang untuk bangkit sendiri dengan merangkak ke rerumputan.

Aku duduk membersihkan luka di lututku. Sejak itu aku mulai berpikir dewasa. 'Yoochun dan Junsu telah meninggalkan kami dengan alasan, mereka tak mau merepotkan Yunho lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa selama tiga tahun belakangan yang mencari nafkah adalah Yunho, bukan ayah. Mereka ingin mengadu nasib di tempat lain agar tidak memberatkan Yunho dengan bekal ijasah sekolah menengah yang baru mereka terima hari ini.'

**.**

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan babak belur. Aku mengdengar suara wanita dari dalam kamar Yunho, aku mengurungkan diri untuk masuk. Suara wanita yang sangat kukenal, sahabat yang sering mengajarkan ilmu didapat dari sekolah pada Yunho, karena lelaki itu haus ilmu sama sepertiku meski tidak lagi duduk di bangku sekolah. Jaejoong namanya. Mereka sangat akrab, rumah kami tepat bersebelahan.

Hari ini aku dengar dan aku lihat. Tiga orang yang sangat berharga bagi Yunho telah pergi meninggalkannya disaat-saat sulit seperti ini. Yoochun dan Junsu yang pergi mengadu nasib tanpa izin dan Jaejoong sahabat tersayang Yunho yang harus pindah ke Seoul karena ibunya sudah tidak mampu lagi membiayai hidup ke-sembilan anak putrinya, mereka akan tinggal bersama paman yang memiliki perusahaan makanan awetan di Seoul.

Malam ini Yunho menangis memeluk lututnya. Sementara aku hanya terdiam mematung tak berani menatap kakak tertuaku itu, yang satu-satunya yang masih kumiliki saat ini. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya, betapa pedihnya ia pada hari yang sama harus ditinggalkan tiga orang yang amat berharga. Betapa hancurnya dunia Yunho.

Aku bangkit dan memeluk pundak bidang terlatih Yunho. "Aku tidak kemana-kemana, aku disini bersama kakak." Kataku lamat-lamat.

Ia balik memelukku dan mengangis di pundakku. "Kuharap kau bisa semakin dewasa." Katanya.

_/Flashback/Changmin's Part_

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : **Kenapa endingnya tragedi pisahnya HoMin dan JYJ?

Gomenasai ngaret semingguuuu... I'm a busy person, seriously!/plak/

Saya panitia acara sekolah yang juga harus ditiban tugas sekolah yang gamau beri ampun. Yasudahlah ya maklumin aja.../plak again/ Gomen mengecewakan...

Arigatou telah membaca :D

**.**

**With Love**

**FrankZ**


	4. Chapter 4

A TVXQ Fanfiction

**"**Are We Still Brothers?"

LEE HANJI©2013

WARN :

AU/GS/Brothership/Lil bit Romance/OOC

Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/

If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive…:D

.

.

"**Are We Still Brothers?"**

_Lee Hanji Present._

_Enjoy reading_

.

.

_AD's Camp—11.30 KST_

Lelaki bermata musang itu setengah berlari sambil membawa senapan laras panjangnya ke arah tenda yang paling besar di _camp_ angkatan darat daerah perbatasan, tenda itu tampak rendah dari luar karena ruangannya masuk kedalam tanah untuk menjaga agar tetap hangat saat musim dingin berlangsung. Ia menyibak pintu masuk tenda milik atasannya itu cepat, didapatinya pria yang sudah hampir berkepala 6 duduk bersama seorang bertubuh gempal yang tak dikenalnya.

"Sir!" ia membentuk lengan kanannya 45 derajat dan mensejajarkan senapannya dengan lengan kiri, memberi hormat kepada sang atasan. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan, tapi tidak menonjolkan dadanya yang bidang, ia sangat terburu-buru datang kemari sampai salah mengambil seragam milik sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih besar.

Lelaki yang sudah lebih dari paruh abad itu balas memberi hormat. Sedikit senyum ia toreh kan, "Ah, Yunho-ssi sudah datang. Silahkan duduk, ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Ia menarik kursinya kembali. Yunho dan lelaki yang hampir sepantaran dirinya itu duduk setelah keduanya menyandarkan senapan dalam keadaan 'mati' pada kaki meja.

Yunho melirik lelaki di sebelahnya, tapi lelaki yang kira-kira lebih tua setahun dari Yunho itu seolah tidak peduli. "Oya Yunho-ssi, ini Shindong dia anggota baru di _camp _ini. Dan Shindong, Yunho-ssi akan menjadi partner dalam misi pertamamu." Jelas lelaki tua yang memiliki bordiran nama Lee Soo-man di dada kanannya. Yunho melirik sekali lagi pada Shindong.

Jendral berbintang satu itu membuka gulungan peta usang kemudian menahannya dengan empat buah batu yang memang sudah disediakan di atas meja. "Yunho-ssi, kau kenal daerah ini bukan?" Jendral Lee menunjuk sebuah daerah perbatasan yang 3 kilometer jaraknya dari _camp _mereka.

"Ya saya tahu bukit itu, lokasi tambang berlian milik Korea Selatan." Jelas Yunho singkat.

"Bukit itu menjadi daerah sengketa antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sejak lama karena kandungan berliannya. Daerah itu sering menjadi sasaran konflik antar dua negara." Shindong menjelaskan secara lebih terperinci mengenai daerah yang kelak menjadi tujuan misi mereka kali ini, Yunho sampai panas mendengarnya. (**NB : IT'S JUST A FANFIC!)**

Jendral Lee hanya manggut-manggut mendapati jawaban mereka. "Saya telah mendengar laporan mata-mata kita di negara sebelah, pukul dua siang nanti mereka akan melakukan serangan dadakan untuk menduduki daerah tersebut. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau mereka sedang dilanda krisis keuangan akibat perang ini, 'kan?"

Yunho dan Shindong mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagus! Saya ingin kalian saling membantu dalam misi ini." Tegas Jendral Lee. "Informasi yang baru kami dapat, di kavalari mereka ada sekitar seratus lima puluh orang prajurit atau mungkin lebih, motif penyerangan dan senjata yang dipakai masih belum bisa diprediksi. Mereka datang dari arah timur laut dengan menjebol pagar perbatasan."

Yunho terdiam menelaah penjelasan sang jendral. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari jalan pemecahan masalah yang harus ia ambil. Sepertinya Shindong melakukan hal yang sama.

"Misi kali ini aku menugaskan kalian berdua sebagai pimpinannya."

Yunho tersentak, ia melirik kearah Shindong yang masih menatap Jendral Lee tenang. 'Apa-apaan ini, sebuah misi dengan dua pimpinan?!' Ide gila apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jendral Lee padanya. Semua orang tahu Yunho ahli strategi yang baik dan kadang sering dijadikan single-fighter pada beberapa pertempuran, tapi apa maksudnya? Supaya ia bisa merasakan kerjasama seperti saat di sekolah dasar?

"Berapa prajurit yang kalian butuhkan?" Jendral Lee bertanya lagi.

"Lima." Jawab Shindong datar mendahului Yunho yang baru mengambil nafas. "Mereka melancarkan penyerangan dadakan, kami juga harus memblokade mereka secara dadakan. Lagipula, membawa banyak orang memberlambat gerak. Lima orang senior sudah cukup." Jelas Shindong disertai argumen yang lumayan masuk akal.

'Gila!' cibir Yunho. "Tambah sembilan orang tambahan!" Sanggahnya cepat diikuti dengusan tidak suka dari lelaki bertubuh gempal di sebelahnya. "Lima lawan seratus lima puluh cukup mustahil, apalagi senjata mereka belum terprediksi. Empat belas, kupastikan mereka tidak ada yang terluka." Gantian Yunho melancarkan argumennya dengan fasih.

"Terlalu pesimis!" bisik Shindong mengejek tak sampai terdengar ke telinga Jendral Lee, tapi Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat mendengar.

Jendral Lee menggulung peta yang ia beberkan di meja. "Baiklah... empat belas, tanpa ada prajurit dan penduduk desa yang terluka." Ia mengamati Yunho lama. "Pukul tiga, aku mau laporan kalian lewat radio kalau para penyusup kurang ajar itu sudah musnah." Ia memasukkan gulungan peta itu bersama gulungan peta lain pada salah satu rak.

"Yes, Sir!"

**.**

Seseorang menghampiri Jendral Lee yang tengah membaca-baca map berisi laporan, sore ini ia harus mengirim laporan mengenai keadaan perbatasan ke kantor pusat angkatan darat. "Siapa anak baru itu?"

"Entahlah, kantor pusat mengirim dia padaku. Kata mereka dia ahli strategi, otaknya sangat encer." Jendral Lee sama sekali tidak memalingkan mukanya dari laporan-laporan itu. "Aku juga ingin melihat kemampuannya, apakah sebanding atau malah melebihi kemampuan Yunho yang sudah lama berjaya sebagai ahli strategi terbaik."

"Kau ingin menyingkirkan anak sulung keluarga Jung itu?" ia terkekeh karena pembicaraan mereka seperti tante-tante sosialita yang senang berkumpul di cafe ibukota.

"Antara 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'. Aku sudah bosan selama puluhan tahun yang menjadi ahli strategi angkatan darat selalu dia dan keturunannya. Ini sudah turunan yang ketiga, dulu kakeknya, ayahnya, lalu dia." Jendral Lee memasukkan kertas itu kedalam map cokelat yang masih mulus. "Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain keturunan Jung?" gerutunya sambil menyerahkan map itu pada lelaki yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara. "Tolong bawa ini ke kantor pusat."

Lelaki itu terkekeh lagi lalu bertolak sesaat setelah menerima berkas penting itu. Saat hendak keluar tenda ia berbalik, "Siapa nama anak baru itu?" ia melirik kearah Jendral Lee yang memijat pelipisnya, pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin pasukan angkatan darat di perbatasan membuatnya uring-urinya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Shin Dong-hee." Jawab Jendral Lee malas, yang bertanya hanya manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah tenda kurir. "Shin?" gumam lelaki tersebut.

**_FrankZ_**

Yunho berjalan ke arah tendanya dengan perasaan campur aduk, senjata laras panjang yang di sampirkan di bahu bergoyang ke kanan-kiri seiring langkahnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya menendang-nendang butiran salju tidak jelas. Jujur, meskipun ia laki-laki tapi juga bisa jaelous dengan Shindong, hanya dengan penjelasan tentang 'bukit diantara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara'-nya sudah membuat Jendral Lee tersenyum puas.

Yunho menekuk mukanya yang kecil. Jauh disana Shindong masuk ke dalam tenda senjata, mungkin dia mau mengisi amunisi dan membawa sesuatu yang dianggapnya 'penting'. Yunho mendengus lagi, mungkin ini menjadi misi pertama yang ia lancarkan dengan setengah hati.

Yunho menyibak sebuah tenda, ada sekitar lima lelaki yang tengah bermain kartu. Beberapa berlatih dengan barbel seberat 5 kilo-an. Sisanya berbaring sambil merokok diatas tempat tidur dari jas hujan plonco yang langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah—adalah tempat tidur paling nikmat, apalagi kalau tidur bersama-sama ditengah musim dingin—Pekerjaan pasukan penjaga perbatasan ketika sedang senggang dan terbebas dari piket jaga. "Siwon, Youngwoon, Sungmin, Jungsoo, Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Donghae, Kibum, Heechul, dan Hyukjae kutunggu kalian di lapangan dalam lima menit dengan peralatan lengkap." Titahnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Misi lagi? Ditengah musim dingin?" celetuk salah satu dari yang bermain kartu.

"Biasanya kau menjalankan misi sendirian, Yun!" sahut yang berlatih barbel.

Yunho berbalik keluar tenda tanpa menghiraukan sahutan-sahutan tidak jelas, ia sedang malas balik menyahuti orang-orang terdekatnya, disusul desahan kecewa dari para prajurit yang harus merelakan waktu senggang mereka untuk misi kali ini.

'Baru ada sepuluh orang, dua belas jika ditambah aku dan Shindong!' Yunho menghembuskan nafas, uap air mengepul menandakan cuaca memang sedang buruk. Mata musangnya berputar kesana-kemari, menyapu lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk apel pagi, namun semuanya putih. Siapa yang mau keluar disaat udara sedingin ini?

**.**

Sekarang ke-empat belas prajurit itu berjalan beriringan di tengah salju menuju lokasi misi yang 2 Km jauhnya. Shindong sudah berjalan jauh di depan meninggalkan Yunho semakin buruk moodnya. Jinki dan Taemin, merekalah dua prajurit muda yang baru saja direkrut Yunho dalam timnya untuk melengkapi empat belas orang itu. Yunho bertemu mereka yang usai menjalankan shift berjaga, bahkan belum sempat istirahat sejenak.

"Kau kenapa, Yun?" Siwon merangkul bahu karib yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya itu. Kedua tubuh berotot mereka sangat mencolok ketika sedang saling rangkul seperti itu. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab, malah semakin menyeret langkahnya malas. "Kau tersingkir oleh orang gendut itu?"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah berjalan lebih cepat menjauhi Siwon yang geleng-geleng kepala. Yunho berjalan sendirian menjauhi iring-iringan pasukannya. Ia masih terus menggerutu dalam hati, 'Misi dengan dua pimpinan, sialan! Pasti ada sesuatu.'

"Aku merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk." Kibum pembawa mortir menepuk bahu Siwon.

**_FrankZ_**

_12.00 KST_

Shindong mengepalkan tangannya di udara sebagai isyarat 'berhenti karena ada sesuatu di depan mereka'. Yunho berlari maju mendekati Shindong yang berjongkok di dekat sebuah pohon, semua juga ikutan berjongkok dan sedikit merayap maju. "Ada apa?" Yunho berbisik, tapi Shindong tidak menjawab.

"Kupikir itu desa-nya." Ryeowook pembawa peta berbisik cukup keras hingga Yunho dan Shindong bisa mendengarnya.

Shindong berbalik menatap pasukannya, ia memberi isyarat seorang maju untuk memata-matai keadaan. Hyukjae maju sambil membawa teropong perismatiknya, merayap menuju sebuah pohon dengan banyak cabang dan mulai bereksplorasi di atas sana. Tak lama ia merayap turun. "Di sebelah timur sudah pagar perbatasan, di bagian barat laut ada sebuah bukit yang kupikir di balik bukit itulah lokasi tambangnya."

"Kondisi desa?" Yunho bertanya sedang Shindong lerlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Posisi kita di selatan. Ada hutan, tapi kupikir itu sebuah perkebunan di timur. Sebuah pabrik berlian di barat dan terhubung dengan balik bukit. Kemudian rumah penduduk mengikuti sistem macopat, yang menjadi pusat desa adalah lapangan besar yang dikelilingi pasar di kaki bukit, kantor keamanan desa di timur, gereja yang memiliki menara lonceng paling tinggi menghadap perbatasan, dan rumah kepala desa, rumah penduduk ada di antara pusat desa dan pabrik, tidak banyak hanya ada sekitar lima belas rumah, di sebelah timur bersih dari penduduk tapi ada menara penjagaan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari menara lonceng." Jelas Hyukjae sampai terengah-engah.

Shindong menunjuk kearah Jungsoo, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook untuk mendekat. "Hubungi kepala desa dan keamanan, evakuasi warga ke tempat aman. Kita masuk pukul satu supaya mengurangi kepanikan." Katanya cepat, tanpa basa-basi Jungsoo, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook bergerak. Yunho diam saja.

**.**

_13.00 KST_

Dari jauh Jungsoo mengirim tanda melalui isyarat bahwa desa sudah di sterilkan. Ke-sebelas orang itu maju dari tempat persembunyiannya dalam hutan mereka berkumpul di alun-alun. Rupaya ada sekitar 7 orang petugas keamanan desa serta orang kiriman penjaga perbatasan yang ingin ikut serta dalam misi blokade jalan ini, mereka sangat menerima dengan senang hati. Yunho sempat melirik ke arah Shindong, rupanya pemuda itu ada benarnya untuk tak usah membawa terlalu banyak pasukan. Sementara penduduk desa sudah di evakuasi ke dalam bunker, 1 Km jauhnya dari desa, yang pemerintah buat bertahun-tahun lalu, mengantisipasi serangan Korea Utara.

"Baiklah." Yunho membuka rapatnya, semua orang sudah berkumpul di dekat senjatanya masing-masing. "Aku ingin kalian sniper, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon, berdirilah di bukit, di menara lonceng, dan di menara pengintai. Mortir, Kibum, Donghae, dan Taemin kalian bersiaga di alun-alun dan tunggu arahanku, nanti setelah mereka menjebol pagar kalian naik ke bukit. Senjata mesin, Heechul, Youngwoon, Jinki, dan Hyukjae, stay di pintu masuk sayap kiri dan kanan, jebol saja dinding untuk tempat berlindung kalian. Sisanya yang belum ku panggil, kita serang dari tengah. Jangan biarkan Korut itu mendekati tambang!" Jelas Yunho.

"Yes, Sir!" pekik kesemuanya.

"Sebentar, aku berpikir untuk menempatkan kalian dihadapan mereka." Shindong menunjuk ke arah Sungmin dan Jungsoo.

"Maksudmu kita sebagai umpan?" Sungmin panik.

"Tidak, berapa banyak tnt yang kita punya?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Hanya dua. Tapi mungkin orang tambang memilikinya." Yunho melirik kearah petugas keamanan langsung di beri anggukan oleh mereka. Tiga dari mereka pergi ke arah pabrik.

"Aku khawatir jika mereka membawa tank." Shindong mengumpulkan kedua tnt yang ditujukan padanya. "Kalian bersembunyi di hutan itu usahakan di dekat pohon besar disana supaya kami dapat memantau kalian, gunakan tnt ini untuk mengalahkan tank."

"WHAT?! Kau gila, kita manusia, mustahil melawan baja!" sewot Yunho tidak terima rekannya dijadikan pion paling depan untuk melalukan hal mustahil.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Aku hanya menyuruhmu memberi perekat pada tnt ini dan lekatkan pada roda-roda tank itu. Satu tnt di satu sisi rantai rodanya sudah cukup membuatnya skak tidak bisa bergerak dan pasukan mereka akan kesusahan masuk!" Semprot Shindong membuat Yunho bungkam. "LET'S MOVE!" Teriak Shindong, pasukannya langsung bergerak.

**.**

_13.30 KST_

Tiga orang keamanan yang pergi mengambil tnt telah kembali, wajah mereka tampak panik. "Aku lihat tank dari timur laut!" pekiknya dari jauh.

"Sudah kuduga secepat ini. Beri aku satu tnt saja." Seru Shindong, ia melempar kotak tnt itu pada Yunho. "Berikan pada Sungmin, dia di sayap kanan posisi mereka."

Yunho bergerak, namun otaknya berpikir tentang keanehan.

"MIN! Mereka sudah datang dengan tank, lima menit perjalanan sampai kemari. Nanti setelah merubuhkan tank itu kau langsung mundur dan bergabunglah bersamaku, tempat ini akan dihancurkan mortir." Yunho melempar tnt tersebut pada lelaki bergigi kelinci di hadapannya, tak jauh ia juga melihat Jungsoo dengan samarannya di semak-semak. "Semoga berhasil!" kata Yunho, menepuk bahu Sungmin memberi ketenangan pada anak yang dalam keadaan panik itu lalu berlari menyatukan kekuatan dengan yang lain.

"Mana Shindong?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon yang tengah ongkang-ongkang kaki diatas kursi kantor keamanan. "Kau, tank sudah di depan mata masih saja santai." Yunho menjitak kepala Siwon.

"Apa salah? Kau memang temanku, tapi tidak lagi pimpinanku." Ujar Siwon santai.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho bertanya perlahan-lahan.

"Shindong sempat bergurau padaku tadi, tapi dia serius mengatakan jika misi ini berhasil, maka Shindong yang sudah di promosikan oleh Jendral Lee akan menggantikan posisimu. Sekarang ini adalah tahap uji cobanya." Jelas Siwon diiringi perubahan raut yang cukup drastis di wajah Yunho.

"Oh." Kata Yunho singkat. "Baguslah, setelah ini aku akan pensiun untuk mendidik Changmin dan membentuk keluarga kecil bersama Jaejoong." Desah Yunho kecewa.

DUARRR!

Terdengar ledakan luar biasa dari arah perbatasan, keduanya bangkit dan melihat kondisi. "Pagar sudah di jebol oleh tank!" kata salah satu petugas keamanan yang langsung menyangga senapan dengan lengannya, Yunho dan Siwon begitu juga pasukan yang lain melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semua bersiap!" teriak Yunho pada tim penyerangnya, mereka langsung berpencar ke segala penjuru. Ia juga memberi isyarat pada tim mortir untuk memberi lontaran ke arah jam 12. Siwon pergi sayap kanan terpencar dengan Yunho yang berlari sendirian ke sayap kiri.

DUAR! Ledakan yang tidak terlalu kuat terdengar lagi dari arah perbatasan, sebuah tank berhenti di pintu masuk. Yunho dapat melihat ada tiga tank di sana, salah satunya yang sudah setengah badan di pintu masuk terhenti, tandanya mereka berhasil melumpuhkan baja itu. Tak lama suara tembakan terdengar dari sana, apakah Jungsoo dan Sungmin mendapat masalah?

Yunho memberi isyarat pada timnya untuk berhenti bergerak maju ketika tank di belakang tank yang sudah lumpuh itu berbelok ke kanan akan menerobos pagar melewati sebuah pohon besar yang Yunho tahu adalah tempat persembunyian Sungmin. DUARRR! Pagar itu terbakar dan terdengar suara tembakan beruntun. "Sungmin!" desah Yunho.

Namun terdengar suara tnt meledak lagi, tank itu berhenti sama seperti tank yang pertama, rupanya Sungmin berhasil. Tapi setelah itu terdengar suara granat meledak disertai tembakan beruntun yang panjang. Sungmin dalam masalah.

Tank ketiga bergerak menuju lokasi Jungsoo, ledakan yang sama terdengar lagi dan pagar itu jebol. Yunho menunggu beberapa saat, tapi ledakan tnt tidak kunjung terdengar. Tank itu perlahan mulai masuk tanpa ada perlawanan dari posisi Jungsoo. 'Ada apa dengan Jungsoo?' pikir Yunho. Ia melempar pandangan ke sayap kanan, namun Sungmin tidak kunjung datang untuk bergabung sementara tembakan penyerangan dan perlawanan sudah terdengar. Pasukan blokade mulai terdesak, Yunho menyisyaratkan tim mortir untuk memangkas semua yang ada di perkebunan itu, siapa saja yang masuk, habisi! Termasuk Sungmin.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?!" pekik Heechul yang tak jauh dari sana bersama Jinki dan senjata mesinnya. Yunho tak peduli.

Letupan mortir mulai terdengar dan meledak membakar perkebunan itu. Siwon melambai kearah Yunho dengan marah karena Sungmin masih ada disana. Mortir masih beterbangan, tapi tampak tidak berati bagi pasukan Korut, beberapa dari mereka berhasil keluar dari kobaran api berikut tanknya. Mata musang Yunho berhasil menemukan Sungmin yang berlari tertatih-tatih, dibelakangnya pasukan Korut mengejar sambil menembakkan timah panasnya, sialnya Sungmin malah berlari ke lahan yang cukup lapang.

Yunho bertindak sendirian ia berlari mengejar Sungmin di sayap kanan tanpa sadar ia mengurangi kekuatan di sayap kiri. "Lindungi aku!" ia berlari di muka battle antara Korut dan Korsel.

"SIR!" teriak salah satu petugas keamanan yang tengah menembak-nemabaki musuh di depannya, malah Yunho lewat begitu saja tanpa takut peluru menembus dagingnya.

Rentetan peluru beterbangan kearah pasukan Korut yang masih mengejar Sungmin yang betisnya sudah berdarah-darah. Ia berhasil menumbangkan tiga. Kaki Yunho terus membawanya ke sayap kanan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari yang lain. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Yunho akan bergerak menyebrangi tanah lapang itu ketika sebuah tubuh menubruknya hingga jatuh bersamaan, saat itu tentara Korut tepat menembak punggung Sungmin, pemuda itu ambruk ke tanah. Yunho sadar yang menubruknya adalah Siwon. "Bodoh! Sungmin mati karena aku terlambat datang kesana." Yunho memukul kepala Siwon keras, tapi Siwon malah menyeretnya untuk berlindung dalam parit, benar saja tentara Korut yang terang-terangan berlari mengejar mereka.

"Nanti kubantu kau selamatkan Sungmin, dia hanya tertembak di pundak! Aku melihatnya." Siwon berteriak pada Yunho karena kondisi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bicara seperti biasa. Tank yang lumpuh itu masih melontarkan apinya dari tempatnya, menghancurkan beberapa bangunan. Siwon dan Yunho langsung bersiaga dengan senapan mereka kemudian menembaki orang-orang itu dari tempat berlindungnya dalam parit. Parit adalah tempat paling aman saat itu. Sementara Siwon memberi perlawanan, Yunho memberi arahan pada tim mortir untuk naik ke bukit, setelah itu bergabung bersama Siwon menumbangkan tentara Korut. Beruntunglah tim senjata mesin di sayap kanan sangat membantu sehingga mereka bisa langsung pergi dari sana.

DUARRR! Suara ledakan terdengar dari sayap kiri, lokasi Heechul dan Jinki sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Timbul penyesalan dalam diri Yunho kenapa ia harus berlari ke sayap kanan. Sayap kiri mereka lumpuh padahal tank ketiga masuk lewat sana, tapi mereka juga sempat kecolongan dengan pasukan Korut yang berhasil masuk lewat sayap kanan karena mengejar Sungmin tadi.

DUARRR! Tank ketiga itu menembakkan muatannya ke arah menara lonceng tempat salah satu dari sniper mereka. Yunho makin merutuki kebodohannya. Kinerja pengemudi tank itu makin menjadi-jadi setelah peluang mereka untuk masuk.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Siwon mengerang frustasi sambil berlari di belakang Yunho yang menembakkan senjatanya ke balik pepohonan, mereka berlari menyebrangi tanah lapang menuju rumah kepala desa. Sungmin pasti berlindung di sana.

"Lakukan apa yang sudah ada di hadapanmu!" pekik Yunho mempercepat larinya, karena pasukan Korut yang ternyata lebih banyak dari seratus lima puluh itu mulai bermunculan dari balik perkebunan yang sudah hampir setengahnya terbakar. "Itu Sungmin!" Yunho menunjuk sosok lelaki yang masih memberikan perlawanan dengan baretta.

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon menembakkan senjatanya ke arah pasukan yang berlari mengejar Sungmin ke belakang rumah kepala desa, beberapa dari mereka sadar dan balik menembaki mereka.

SLASH!

"SIWON!" pekik Yunho ketika melihat bahwa lengan kanan Siwon kena, sekarang ia mulai menembak dengan satu tangan. Siwon memberikan kode bahwa dia baik-baik saja sambil terus berlari dan menembak.

DOR! Satu mesiu terakhir berhasil keluar dari selongsongnya dan tepat menghantam jantung seorang terakhir yang mengejar Sungmin. Yunho langsung berlari dengan penuh kemenangan menuju Sungmin yang tampak tersenyum lega. Siwon mengekor masih bersiaga dengan berlari mundur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho melempar senapannya sembarangan kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan sulfur dari kantung bajunya.

"Aku tertembak di punggung dan tembus." Kata Sungmin tergetar. "Shindong membelot, dia bergabung bersama Korea Utara setelah menembak Jungsoo. Dan satu orang berhasil masuk area kita." Lapor Sungmin masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"SHIT!" hardiknya, Yunho menyerahkan bungkusan sulfur itu pada Siwon. "Obati dia dan dirimu, aku akan kejar orang yang berhasil masuk itu."

DUAR! Terdengar ledakan tnt dari sayap kiri membuat tank ketiga yang sudah mencapai alun-alun lumpuh, kemudian letupan-letupan mortir juga terdengar dari atas bukit dan mortir itu jatuh tepat di atas tank pertama-kedua-ketiga. Yunho yakin di jenius Kibum yang melakukannya, perhitungan sudut dan parabolanya tidak pernah meleset. Yunho tersenyum puas, sekarang saatnya menghabisi semut-semut tanpa induk yang tak berdaya itu.

Yunho memasuki rumah milik kepala desa yang cukup besar, tapi dari ruang tengah terdengar dua orang tengah bergulat. Dan benar saja seorang tentara Korut tengah mencekik leher seseorang yang amat familiar di wajah Yunho, satu-satunya laki-laki yang Yunho kenal memiliki jidat paling lebar, laki-laki itu Yoochun, adiknya yang telah lama hilang.

Kedua mata kakak beradik itu saling membelalak, juga tentara Korut yang kaget akan kedatangan tamu tak diundangnya. Beruntunglah senjata tentara itu terlempar ke sudut ruangan, mungkin akibat pergulatan sebelumnya. Tapi sialnya, tubuh Yoochunlah yang di guanakan sebagai tameng tubuh tentara itu sehingga Yunho kesulitan menembaknya.

"HYUNG!" pekik Yoochun makin membuat Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mengacungkan senapannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah kepala tentara Korea Utara itu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menarik pelatuknya.

'TEK!' Yunho baru ingat kalau pelurunya habis, dengan lebih tergesa-gesa lagi Yunho mencabut bayonet di pinggangnya dan berlari berselimut emosi hendak menghunus pria yang menawan adiknya itu. Tanpa pria musang itu sadari, penawan adiknya mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam coat tentaranya. Saat itu Siwon muncul di ambang pintu.

"YUN, LOOK OUT!"

Terlambat,

DOR!

**_FrankZ_**

_Now, 13.00 KST—Pintu masuk pabrik berlian_

BRAK! Pemuda jangkung itu menutup pintu mobil bak terbuka yang di tumpanginya. "Kamsahamnida ahjussi..." katanya sopan, pemuda yang biasa di panggil Changmin itu menyangga ranselnya.

"Cheonma." Pak tua yang mengemudikan mobil bak tersebut tersenyum. "Kau yakin akan kesana? Tempat itu sudah di duduki Korea Utara, bahkan penjaga perbatasan juga sudah dilumpuhkan oleh mereka." Jelasnya hanya ditatap dengan mata bambi Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah... Semoga beruntung dengan kakakmu, semoga berhasil." Ia menstarter mobilnya dan mulai bergerak.

Disinilah Changmin sekarang, dihadapan sebuah plang yang masih baru dan bersih bertuliskan 'Welcome to the South Korea Diamond Manufacture' ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju NERAKA.

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN : IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC! IT'S JUST A FANFIC!**

Mian updatenya lamaaaaaa banget, tapi nggak sia-sia perjuangan saya selama sebulan meninggalkan ff ini, saya anak IPA... woooohoooo... Science class :DDD

Maaf kalo banyak typo, ini pemikiran jenius author yang satu lagi. Dia terlalu jenius sampe males bersihin typo.

Oya, find me on Wattpad, uname : ethNIXon

Yosh,

Gomen mengecewakan... Arigatou telah membaca :D

**.**

**With Love**

**FrankZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A TVXQ Fanfiction**

**"Are We Still Brothers?"**

**A TVXQ Fanfiction**

**"Are We Still Brothers?"**

**LEE HANJI©2013**

**WARN :**

**AU/GS/Brothership/Psycho/OOC**

**Harap maklum dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada fict buatan bocah ingusan yang patut untuk diceburin ke laut ini /oke, yang ini abaikan!/**

**If you don't like, don't read, you can go back to Screenplay Archive...:D**

**.**

**.**

**"Are We Still Brothers?"**

**Lee Hanji Present.**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Agaknya 3 kilometer bukan jarak yang bagus untuk ditempuh dengan kaki pada musim es seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Taepoong, sudah mau yang ketiga kalinya pantat mereka terpaksa mencium bebatuan lagi.

Udara masih belum bersahabat, cuaca dingin memang selalu membuat siapapun yang berada di alam liar akan cepat lapar. Sama halnya dengan Taepoong, sekalipun anjing besar itu asalnya dari daerah dingin, tapi dia sudah mulai kelaparan dengan sikapnya yang terus mengendus-endus ransel Changmin yang berisi makanan ringan. Mungkin cuaca dingin tidak berlaku bagi Changmin yang pada dasarnya selalu cepat lapar meksipun musim semi sekalipun.

"Tampaknya kau lapar, Taepoong-ie..." Changmin membelai kepala anjing jenis Husky itu kemudian membuka ranselnya yang berisi perbekalan. Mengeluarkan bungkusan daging merah untuk Taepoong dan roti cokelat untuk dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang Changmin baca dari beberapa sumber bahwa cokelat memang bagus dimakan saat udara sedang dingin, selain memberikan energi juga membuat suhu tubuh meningkat sehingga terasa hangat.

Tak sampai semenit rasanya daging merah yang diberikan pada Taepoong sudah ludes disantap sang karnivor, anjing itu sendiri langsung merasa kenyang. Hebat juga kakaknya melatih anjing berbulu hitam-putih itu. Namun anggapan Changmin itu salah, buktinya Taepoong justru berjalan masuk ke hutan, bukannya mengikuti jalanan aspal yang sejak sebulan lalu sudah tidak dilewati manusia.

"Hey, Taepoong-ie!" pekik Changmin karena dia sendiri lupa pada tali kekang anjing itu, tapi justru Taepoong malah berlari semakin jauh. Dengan gerak cepat laki-laki jangkung itu membereskan bekalnya.

"TAEPOONG-IE!" Dengan pengelihatan yang sangat pendek karena kabut sedang turun dan rapatnya batang-batang pohon Changmin masih dapat melihat sisi hitam dari rambut Taepoong meski tersamarkan oleh lingkungannya. Changmin terus mengejar anjing itu.

Tanpa sadar pencariannya itu malah semakin membawanya ke tengah hutan. Kabut semakin tebal dan jarak pandang semakin pendek. Taepoong juga sudah tak terlihat. "TAEPOONG-IE!" Changmin terus berteriak meski suaranya malah terpantul-pantul di tengah hutan.

Changmin mulai panik karena dia sudah terperangkap dalam kabut dan anjing itu masih belum ketemu juga. Bisa mati dia kalau sampai kakaknya pulang dan tidak menemukan anjing pemberian orang tersayangnya dirumah. Ah, persetan dengan anjing itu, dia bisa beli yang baru yang mirip dengan Taepoong. Sekarang bagaimana ia dapat keluar dari hutan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Changmin berjalan sendirian, langkahnya sangat hati-hati karena sudah berkali-kali ia hampir terpeleset akar pohon. Nafasnya berembun kedinginan karena uara semakin menggigit. Kabut makin memperpendek lagi jarak pandang yang sudah pendek. Tiba-tiba...

DOR!

Sebuah peluru hampir mengenai kaki Changmin. "Whoa!" pekik laki-laki itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tapi putih semua karena kabut. Changmin terpatung tak berdaya di tempatnya. Changmin tau seorang sniper sedang mengincar dia karena tidak mungkin seorang dengan pistol dapat dengan mudah menemukannya dengan mudah dalam kondisi seperti ini.

DOR!

Satu lagi peluru mendarat hampir mengenai tengkoraknya, tapi tampaknya sengaja di pelesetkan ke batang pohon dibawahnya. Changmin tahu, orang itu hanya menakut-nakutinya saja atau dia sedang mencari lokasi 'musuh' dengan memancingnya. Mereka mungkin mengira Changmin musuh, tidak-tidak, Changmin memang musuh, bukankah Korea Utara sudah menduduki tempat ini?

"SHIT!" Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung ambil langkah seribu dengan sekuat tenaga. Seingat Changmin hanya 3 desingan peluru dari senapan berperedam yang terekam di telinganya, tapi dia sudah terkapar di tanah. Letupan senapan langsung berhenti.

Bukan peluru, bukan pula granat, melainkan akar pohon yang membuanya jatuh terlungkup seperti itu. Changmin sangat bersyukur sekali karena jatuhnya itu justru malah melindungi dia dari lontaran timah panas, meski itu sakit. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Changmin langsung menelan bulat-bulat pernyataan bahwa mereka hanya menakut-nakuti, dan menyetujui pernyataan bahwa Changmin adalah musuh mereka!

Seorang pria berbayonet berlari kearahnya dari arah jam 11, Changmin dapat melihat sosok dengan wajah berlilitkan kain kucel itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Changmin panik dan berusaha bangun, namun kakinya sakit sekali untuk di gerakkan, agaknya terkilir. Disaat-saat seperti itu, Changmin ingat Tuhan. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit supaya Tuhan mengiriminya malaikat pemberi rizki bukannya malah mengirimkan malaikat maut.

Untuk kali ini Tuhan menjawab doa Changmin dan mengirim Taepoong sebagai perantara malaikat pemberi rizkinya. Dari arah belakang orang bertatapan psycho itu Taepoong menubruk orang tersebut hingga bayonetnya terlempar dan menancap di antara lengan dan ketiak kirinya, beruntung pisau itu hanya menggores bagian dalam lengannya dan tidak menancap di paru-paru Changmin. Letupan senapan berbunyi lagi, mungkin mereka kira personel yang dikirim untuk membunuhnya malah mendapat serangan balik.

Sosok psycho itu tampaknya shock melihat Changmin, apalagi anjing itu seolah sangat menenal sosok psycho tesebut dengan menjilat-jilat wajah yang bahkan terlilit kain. Diantara perasaannya yang campur aduk antara shock, takut, dan bersyukur, Changmin bisa melihat dari sisi kain kucel yang sedikit terbuka.

Manik mata keduanya bertabrakan cukup lama.

"I'm okay! Stop Fire-ing!" Pekik laki-laki berlilit kain itu setelah sama-sama mengalami shock hebat melihat wajah di hadapannya.

Setelah rentetan bunyi senapan berhenti, mereka mulai saling mengenali. "Changmin?" / "Yunho?"

**_FrankZ_**

"Tertawalah karena kau masih hidup, Min." Kata Yunho. Laki-laki bermata musang itu menggendong Changmin yang benar ternyata kakinya terkilir akibat terpeleset tadi. Taepoong tampak berlari-lari kecil di dekat kakinya. "Mereka ini orang-orang yang hebat dalam perang. Harusnya kau bangga bisa lolos dari mereka." Candanya.

"Kupikir kalian Korea Utara."

"Yak! Jangan samakan taktik perang kita dengan taktik perang negara komunis. Jelas beda." Tegas Yunho sambil menaikkan badan Changmin yang merosot di punggungnya.

Changmin merasa seperti orang penting yang dikelilingi oleh tentara bersenjata menuju bunker penampungan warga desa jika terjadi bencana alam ataupun perang. Ransel besarnya saja pake dibawakan oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Padalah tak sampai sejam yang lalu ia sudah seperti tikus kejepit.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk bunker yang tersamarkan oleh sarang semut dan akar tumbuhan. Yunho masuk dan langsung berteriak pada seisi bunker, "Hanya warga sipil!" seperti sesuatu saja, seisi bunker langsung menghela nafas lega.

Bunker itu lumayan besar, kira-kira ada sekitar 50 orang disana. Sekitar 20 orang laki-laki ditambah lima yang patroli di luar bunker, 8 orang manula, sisanya wanita dan anak-anak. Mereka seperti terjebak di dalam sini tanpa jalan keluar.

"Changmin-ah?" Seorang gadis berwajah bulat mendekati Yunho yang tengah memberi pertolongan pertama pada kaki Changmin.

Changmin menaikkan alis mengulang kembali memori yang telah lalu. "Junsu Nuna?" katanya kemudian.

"Changmin-ah... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjumpa, aku rindu sekali." Gadis bernama Junsu itu memeluk kepala Changmin dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ehm." Interupsi yang diberikan Yunho cukup memebuat mereka bungkam. Yunho memeriksa kaki Changmin yang terkilir, memijat-mijatnya sampai Changmin meringis kesakitan. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Ingin memastikan kalau aku masih hidup, ya?" Tanya Supermen serba bisa itu baik-baik.

"Aku pikir tidak." Elaknya. Di mata Yunho, Changmin bukan seorang yang perhatian, gengsinya jadi besar saat ini.

"Oya, lalu buat apa kau datang kemari? Bunuh diri?" Candanya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Junsu melayang hendak menjitak kepala Yunho. Si tertua itu dengan cepat mencengkram tangan berkulit sutera, keduanya saling pandang. "Bodoh, masa' kau tanya begitu pada Changmin?" ejek Junsu.

"Biarlah. Apa urusanmu dengan pertanyaanku, dia ini adikku kok!" Sahut Yunho ketus.

"Dia juga adikku!" Balas Junsu tak kalah sengit. Keduanya terdiam, rasanya seperti ada dinding tebal yang menghalangi mereka untuk rukun kembali setelah berpisah.

"Hn." Desah Changmin datar sambil masih terus memberhatikan kakak tertua itu bekerja pada kakinya.

Yunho bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambut Changmin. "Istirahtlah." Katanya singkat dengan wajah datar kemudian berlalu.

"Dia kenapa?" Bisik Changmin pada Junsu yang langsung mengendikkan bahu. Orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berjalan ke sudut bunker dan duduk disana, bersedekap dalam diam.

Taepoong yang sejak tadi bermain bersama anak-anak kecil berlari kearah Yunho. Kemudian keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan.

**_FrankZ_**

12 jam terhitung sejak Changmin mulai terjebak bersama 50 orang lain serta seekor anjing dalam bunker. Lelaki bambi itu baru saja mengistirahatkan matanya selama 5 jam setelah Junsu menemaninya berbagi cerita tadi. Tampaknya Yunho pun sama, dia juga tertidur sambil duduk di pojok bunker, masih sama dengan 12 jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuat tertua itu terlihat sangat letih sampai tak satupun anak buahnya berani membangunkan Yunho untuk gantian berjaga.

Changmin tak ingat kapan terakhir ia makan. Acara makannya bersama Taepoong saat itu sempat kacau dengan aksi si anjing yang hampir membuatnya dijemput maut. Changmin mencoba menggapai ranselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tanah tempatnya berbaring sampai seorang laki-laki datang menghampirinya sambil membawa mangkuk yang masih mengepul.

"Kau lapar?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Ini, makanlah." Ia menyodorkan semangkuk makanan yang entah apa, teksturnya seperti bubur gandum dan daging kornet. Changmim pikir makanan darurat sebagai persedian dalam bunker.

"Yuchun hyung?"

"Iya. Saat kau datang tadi, aku sedang berjaga. Junsu yang bilang kalau kau nekat datang kemari mencari Yunho." Laki-laki bersuara husky mengaduk makanan dalam mangkuk kemudian memindah tangankannya. "Kira-kira sudah delapan tahun kita hilang kontak sama sekali."

Changmin menyendok makanan aneh itu kedalam mulutnya, sesaat setelah itu dia meringis. Makanan itu hambar tak ada rasa sama sekali, cuma gandum yang diseduh air panas dan kornet yang terasa amis karena tak berbumbu di mulutnya.

"Makanan disini memang tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami semua kelaparan." Jelas Yoochun. "Kita punya biskuit, kau mau?" Gaya bicara Yoochun terlihat tak biasa, kaku, dan terlalu formal.

Changmin menggeleng dan meletakkan mangkuk besi yang sudah penyok sana-sini karena terlalu sering dipakai itu di sebelahnya duduk. Tangannya ganti mengaduk-aduk isi ransel berniat mengeluarkan batangan cokelat dari sana. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, anak-anak kecil yang awalnya saling bersenda gurau malah menghampirinya penasaran.

Melihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya ketika Changmin mengeluarkan beberapa cokelat batangan, si magnae evil itu luluh juga. Oke, kali ini pria bambi yang serakah soal makanan menglah, ia memberikan cokelat batangan itu pada anak-anak yang notabenenya ia benci. Ada sekitar 10 hingga 15 anak kecil saling berebut cokelat, memakannya dengan wajah sangat menikmati dan seperti ada euforia berlebihan saat mencicipinya seolah baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan makanan bernama cokelat itu.

Changmin terpekur sambil bersedekap usai bocah laki-laki dan perempuan itu menikmati cokelat yang diberikannya. Satu-persatu dari mereka mengucapkan terimakasih yang amat tulus, bahkan beberapa dari mereka memeluk dan mencium pipinya, namun ada juga yang pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata-kata. Beginikah rasanya memiliki adik kecil? Yang manis maupun yang tidak peduli.

**.**

Dari luar bunker, Siwon berjalan terburu-buru mendekati Yunho, atasan sekaligus sahabatnya. Siwon berusaha sebisa mungkin membangunkan pemuda Gwangju yang tengah bergelung nyaman bersama seekor Husky itu dengan perlahan supaya sahabatnya itu bangun dengan nyaman, tidak bangun dalam keadaan berdebar-debar. "Yun, kita ada kondisi." Tegasnya usai memberi jeda pada Yunho yang masih menyesuaikan diri.

Yang pertama kali terjaga adalah si anjing hitam-putih sesaat setelah itu Yunho terlonjak dan bangun dengan terhuyung. "Ada perkembangan lagi dengn tentara Korea Utara?" Tanyanya masih dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ya. Aku pikir akan ada tambahan personil. Mereka mulai membangun landasan pesawat tempur dan helipad untuk memasok perbekalan pasukannya dekat sekali dengan bunker." Jelasnya sesuai dengan fakta yang didapat usai memata-matai mereka ditengah kabut.

"Secepat itukah?!" Yunho mulai bertindak dengan menyangga senapan laras panjangnya kembali. "Mereka terlalu niat untuk menghabisi Korea Selatan. Kita bertindak!"

Langkahnya besar-besar, begitulah Yunho kalau sudah terbakar. Dia bukan sosok pembohong ulung yang hanya bisa berkoar-koar. Sesungguhnya dia bukanlah Superman, tapi sosok yang punya tekad dan bermodal nekat, hebatnya apa yang terucap olehnya sudah pasti akan terjadi. Dia melangkah dengan pasti, tapi bukan kearah pintu bunker.

"Changmin-ah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Ia menghampiri Changmin si bungsu yang menyantap makan hmm... entahlah mungkin makan malam, sambil bersenda gurau bersama Yoochun, keduanya tampak terlarut dalam atmosfernya sendiri. "Apa yang 'mereka' lakukan setelah perbatasan diserang?"

Changmin menautkan alis bingung akan pertanyaan Yunho si sulung yang tidak pernah sejalan dengan otaknya. "'Mereka' yang kau maksud, siapa?" Tanya Changmin balik.

Yunho menghela nafas untuk mengendalikan kesabarannya. "Oke, 'Mereka' maksudku negara. Terserah kau mau bilang 'presiden' atau 'keempat angkatan-darat, laut, udara, dan kepolisian-'."

Changmin malah mengendikkan bahu sehingga makin mengeraskan desahan nafas frustasi oleh Yunho. "Setelah perbatasan diserang, para presenter melebih-lebihkan keeadaan dengan mengungkapkan bahwa tak satupun dari petugas perbatasan yang selamat. Jadi sejak hari itu hingga tadi pagi aku tidak menyentuh televisi." Semuanya yang mendengarkan menghela nafas kecewa, panjang lebar mereka merekam pembicaraan Changmin tapi tidak membuahkan poin penting. "Tapi Hyung," Changmin kembali menarik atensi dari orang-orang itu.

Semua mata melotot ke arahnya. "Aku melihat barak tentara tidak jauh di tenggara dari kawasan tambang berlian."

"Itu camp kita yang lama dan lagi juga sudah dihancurkan." Celetuk salah seorang.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku datang kesini melewati penjagaan ketat mereka. Benderanya Korea Selatan. Agaknya wilayah kita mundur beberapa kilometer." Penjelasan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kesini kalau penjagaannya ketat seperti itu?" celetuk salag satu diantara anak buah kakaknya.

"Karena aku terlalu jenius." Ungkap Changmin terlalu pede.

Lelaki sipit itu bertolak usai berterima kasih pada adiknya atas informasi singkat namun penting itu. "Aku harus kesana untuk meminta back up." Dia berbalik menghadap Changmin dan Yoochun lagi. "Dua orang ikut aku." Perintahnya.

Dengan lapang dada Siwon mengacungkan tangannya bersedia menemani sang karib. Namun tidak aada lagi yang bersedia menjadi orang kedua yang menemaninya. Yoochun mengacungkan tangan mempromosikan dirinya sendiri dari seorang sipil. "Tidak!" Tolak Yunho tegas, "Jinki aku meminta kau untuk ikut aku dan Siwon."

"Tapi hyung, meskipun aku sipil aku bisa menemanimu kesana." Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan Yunho karena tampaknya Jinki enggan keluar bunker.

"Aku tak peduli siapapun kau, sipil atau mungkin jendral sekalipun, sampai mati aku tak akan menunjukmu meski kau menyogokku dengan uang!" katanya sarkastik. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka sampai bingung sendiri sekaligus kaget dengan kata-kata kasar Yunho pada adik kandungnya. Yunho masih menyimpan dendam peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu rupanya. "Aku dan dua orang ini akan pergi ke camp. Bersikaplah biasa, lima orang berjaga di luar, sisanya istirahat."

Yoochun bungkam. Yunho bertolak mempersiapkan segalanya diikuti Siwon yang membisikkan sesuatu tentang sikap laki-laki berwajah kecil itu barusan dab Jinki si sipit yang terpaksa kena tunjuk pimpinannnya. Entah kenapa bagi Changmin semuanya terasa dingin seperti dinginnya air salju yang mengkristal di luar sana.

**_FrankZ_**

"Yunho marah padaku dan Yuchun." Keluh Junsu yang bersandar pada bahu Changmin, adiknya.

"Bagiku itu wajar. Kalian meninggalkannya disaat-saat sulit.

"Tapi aku dan Yuchun pikir, waktu itu pergi dari rumah dan mencoba menghidupi diri sendiri adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengurangi beban Yunho. Dia sampai sakit begitu gara-gara adiknya banyak kan?"

"Justru kalian salah. Kepergian kalian malah membuat Yunho semakin sakit, badannya sakit dan hatinya terluka karena kalian seolah tidak menghargainya. Yunho sakit dan menghabiskan seluruh dana pensiun ayah, aku kelaparan karena Yunho tidak bekerja dan menghasilkan uang. Aku juga sempat putus sekolah selama satu tahun, untungnya tahun berikutnya aku sudah bisa bersekolah lagi dan ada guruku yang langsung menyarankan aku untuk langsung melompati kelas yang kutinggali. Kalian pergi disaat Yunho membutuhkan kalian."

"Hentikan Changmin!" Pekik Junsu langsung menegak hingga beberapa dari penghuni bunker menjadikan mereka sorotan. "Aku dan Yuchun sudah cukup tersiksa dengan penyesalan tak berujung dimulai dari hari itu. Kami menangis setiap malam."

"Menyesal tak ada gunanya, Unnie. Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Kami sudah. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk dengan semua ini, seolah beban keamanan negara ada padanya." Desah Junsu kecewa. "Pasukan Yunho datang ke tambang dan mengatakan bahwa tambang akan diserang Korea Utara. Mereka sudah berjaya dengan membawa kemenangan dalam misi blokade jalan itu, hebatnya dari empat belas orang yang dibawa Yunho hanya satu yang gugur karena pembelotan seorang yang dipercaya atasannya sendiri. Mereka kembali ke camp setelah membagun kembali pagar perbatasan darurat untuk mengobati yang terluka. Malamnya aku dengar dari beberapa orang yang memang bekerja sebagai penjaga bunker ini bahwa camp mereka diserang. Bersamaan dengan itu, pagar perbatasan darurat dijebol kembali oleh Korea Utara yang telah diberi sokongan oleh Rusia. Tambang berhasil di kuasai, malam itu juga camp mereka kalah. Yang selamat dari penyerangan hanya lima belas dari total lima ratus petugas, mereka yang selamat lari kesini. Awalnya aku bersyukur sekali kalau Yunho termasuk yang selamat itu. Tapi aku khawatir," Putus Junsu setelah cerita panjang lebar.

"Tentang apa?"

"Terkadang saat ia sedang depresi berat dalam bunker ini dia sering bergumam sendiri. Katanya dia 'sangat ingin mati' dengan terhormat seperti keempat ratus delapan puluh lima temannya yang gugur untuk mempertahankan perbatasan. Hingga hari ini dia masih bertekad, meskipun hanya empat belas orang ditambah sepuluh orang bunker dia akan tetap mempertahankan Korea Selatan yang memang menjadi kewajibannya sebelum dia benar-benar dicabut secara resmi dari pekerjaan itu, itulah kenapa hingga saat ia dia dan teman-temannya masih memata-matai pergerakan Korea Utara. Dengar-dengar sih mereka sedang mempersiapkan penyerangan lewat celah yang terbuka ini, dan mungkin tambang berlian itu akan jadi markas besar mereka."

"Yunho memang sosok yang terkenal loyal. Tekadnya besar dan hanya dengan modal nekad saja. Dia cerdas secara alami." Desah Changmin. "Pantas teman ayah memilihya sebagai asisten. Kau tau Unnie, setelah ia sembuh dia langsung di terima sebagai seorang landscape-er di rumah seorang jendral yang ternyata temannya ayah? Pekerjaan Yunho ternilai rapi padahal dia tak pernah mempelajari seluk-beluk tentang pertamanan seperti itu, dia belajar dengan sangat cepat. Melihat suatu yang mengesankan itu teman ayah langsung mengangkatnya sebagai supir pribadi, padahal usianya baru enam belas."

"Wow!" Pekik Junsu terkesan.

"Tidak cukup sampai disitu. Saking seringnya dia mengantar jendral ke rapat-rapat resmi angkatan darat, seorang yang juga mengenal ayah tertarik dengan pribadinya. Hingga saat usianya genap tujuh belas dia berhasil masuk akademi militer tanpa ijasah sekolah menengah."

"Yunho terlalu banyak mendapatkan keberuntungan, ya?" celetuk Junsu.

"Tidak, pada dasarnya semua itu dia dapat atas kerja kerasnya kak. Bisa menata taman untuk menarik hati sang jendral tanpa belajar adalah suatu hal yang mustahil, tak bisa asal potong tanpa konsep. Dia mengunjungi banyak perpustakaan juga berkonsultasi pada relasinya yang seorang landscape-er dengan modal sksd. Juga bagaimana dia bisa mengemudikan mobil tanpa belajar dengan mobil tua ayah yang belum dijual, bahkan sempat menabrak tiang lampu jalanan dan ditangkap polisi karena belum cukup umur. Atau bagaimana ia bisa jadi seorang pimpinan seperti sekarang kalau tidak berusaha sekeras mungkin menjadi yang terbail dari yang terbaik?"

"I agree with you." Sahut Junsu.

"Yunho itu sangat bekerja keras. Memang ada sisi dimana ia lemah-ekonomi dan keluarga-, tapi dia hanya fokus untuk meningkatkan sisi kelebihannya sehingga dia bisa jadi superman seperti saat ini." Changmin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya yang amat berkesan. "Makannya kalau kau ingin mendapatkan kembali hatinya disaat-saat seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang sulit. Hatinya sekeras batu kalau belum dilempar ke perut gunung. Bahkan Jejung dulu sempat didamprat olehnya,"

"Hah! Benarkah? Bukannya mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"Ya, itu dulu. Tapi gadis itu sama seperti kalian yang meninggalkannya pada masa-masa sulit waktu itu. Barangkali akhir-akhir ini aku mulai mengetahui bagaimana cara Jejung Nuna mendapatkan hati Yunho."

"Bagaimana? Beri tahu aku."

Dari luar dinding bunker yang tebal oleh beberapa lapis beton itu dapar terdengar suatu keributan. Bukan suara senapan yang mewarnainya, melainkan suara beberapa penjaga yang berteriak teriak. Tiba-tiba saja langsung banyak penjaga yang masuk sambil menandu seorang laki-laki yang pada bagian kanan perutnya sudah ada bercak darah.

"Apakah mereka menemukan warga sipil lagi?" Junsu berhipotesis. Ia membantu Changmin berdiri mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu.

"MINGGIR-MINGGIR! Yunho kena!"

"Yunho kena?" Junsu dan Changmin saling pandang. Benar saja, melalui celah-celah kerumunan itu mereka melihat Yunho yang sudah berdarah darah, tubuhnya bergetar bukan karena sakit melainkan seperti orang ketakutan. Matanya masih menyala memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang panik karena pimpinan mereka tertembak, hal itu membuat Yunho semakin ketakutan. "Mana dokter?" Changmin ikutan panik.

"Sejak awal kita tidak ada dokter!" Junsu ikutan panik, berarti kakaknya itu sudah diambang kematian, menandakan bahwa cita-cita kakaknya untuk mati akan tercapai sebentar lagi. "Selama ini dokternya adalah dia!" Junsu menunjuk Yunho yang dibaringkan di tanah tanpa alas.

Changmin tidak peduli kakinya sudah mati rasa untuk menembus kerumunan itu. "Biar aku yang obati. Biar aku yang obati." Mulutnya terus merapalkan kalimat itu meski kakinya terus ditarik-tarik agar menjauh. "Kak, aku akan obati kakak. Kakak percaya aku yang jenius ini kan?" Changmin menatap mata kakaknya yang sedang dilanda tremor hebat, peluh sebesar biji jagung bermunculan di dahinya.

"Aku, aku akan membedah kakak sekarang. Kakak perca-"

"Sudahlah anak kecil, kakakmu sedang sekarat. Biarkan kami bertindak semampu kami." Kata salah seorang penjaga sambil menarik badannya untuk mundur.

"He, hentikan! Aku percaya pada Changmin, aku mau dia yang membedahku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar, tampaknya rasa sakit sudah menjalarinya.

"Terima kasih kak." Changmin dibiarkan merangkak masuk, perlahan orang-orang itu mundur memberinya ruang ketika Changmin tengah berbisik pada Yunho. "Aku telah diterima sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran. Kakak bangga kan? Kalau kakak berhasil bertahan, akan aku tunjukkan suratnya yang ada dalam ranselku. Maka, izinkan aku yang membedahnya." Bisik Chagmin lembut untuk menenagkan kakaknya, ia juga menggenggam tangan besar Yunho untuk mengalirkan rasa tabah, tremornya sedikit berkurang. Ternyata dibalik sisi evil Changmin, lelaki bambi itu punya sifat yang menenangkan.

"Lakasanakan."

"Terimakasih telah memberiku kepercayaan." Seraya merobek kemeja dinas kakaknya yang entah sudah berapa hari tidak diganti dan terakhir sebelum benar-benar dirusak Changmin, warnanya sudah berganti merah.

"Aku minta seseorang menekan perutnya disini untuk mengurangi pendarahan." Seru Changmin pada orang-orang yang berdiri didekatnya. Salah seorang maju dan menurutu titah Changmin. Yunho sempat memekik kesakitan dan menendang angin saat orang tersebut menekan perutnya, tremor yang sempat berkurang karena ketenangan yang diberikan Changmin tadi datang lagi.

"Aku minta salah seorang menutupi wajahnya agar tidak melihat kemari." Siwonlah yang bersedia, dia mungkin juga bisa mengurangi kepanikan kakaknya.

"Sisanya mundur untuk berikan aku cahaya dan ruang. Aku juga minta pisau." Seseorang memberinya pisau komando. WHAT?! Ini sih pisau buat bunuh orang, bukan buat operasi. Tapi whatever, keadaan memang sedang darurat mau bagaimana lagi?

Changmin mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Operasi pertamanya bahkan sebelum menjadi 'mahasiswa kedokteran'. Operasi pertamanya yang dalam keadaan darurat, dengan pisau komando, cuma dengan peniti-bahkan bukan jarum jahit-milik seorang ibu rumah tangga, benang hasil cabutan pakaian, tanpa anestesi, dan ketidak higenisan-hanya disterilkan oleh api-. Namanya juga darurat!

Setidaknya Changmin bisa belajar anatomi secara singkat dari perut kakanya. Lagipula Yunho seolah menikmati kinerja amatir Changmin yang juga sudah seperti Superman.

**_FrankZ_**

Changmin bersedekap sambil memainkan pisau komando bekas membedah perut kakaknya. Pada tangannya sendiri masih berbekas darah yang sudah mengering. Changmin sendiri masih shock bagaimana bisa dia senekat itu untuk mengaduk-aduk isi perut kakaknya barang menemukan sebutir peluru aneh yang bentuknya sangat tidak biasa.

Yunho pingsan setelah melihat lukanya sendiri, hingga kini dia masih belum siuman. Salahkan Siwon yang bisa lengah memegangi kepalanya. Padahal kalau saja Yunho tidak menyadari pada saat itu tangan Changmin masuk seluruhnya kedalam perut mencari peluru yang tertanam lewat robekan besar yang dibuatnya, pemuda musang itu tidak akan panik hingga pingsan seperti saat ini. Kalau tidak sadar meskipun dalam keadaan terjaga sekalipun, rasanya disobek itu hanya perih seperti disilet. Apalagi organ dalam manusia kan tidak punya sensor perasa.

"Hey..."

Changmin menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Pria bermata sipit dengan suara baritone yang khas duduk disampingnya, Changmin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memeberi ruang pada orang yang belum dia kenal namanya. "Hey..." Balas Changmin kalem.

"Aku sempat tidak percaya kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan ketua." Katanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Changmin menancapkan pisau komado ke lantai bunker yang hanya tanah merah itu.

"Aku Joongwoon. Orang yang pernah jatuh dari menara lonceng gereja karena ditembak tank. Beruntung kakak Supermanmu itu menolongku dengan pengetahuan tentang tumbuhan herbalnya."

"Wow! Benarkah, kukira dia cuma bocah bodoh yang cuma bisa marah-marah." Ejek Changmin sambil menoleh kearah Yunho, barangkali kakaknya itu bangun setelah dibicarakan.

"Ya! Dia dan Kibum adalah orang hebat di camp kami dulu. Kalau kakakmu hebat di IPU (Pengetahuan Umum) sedang Kibum di persenjataan."

"Persenjataan?" Changmin agak terlonjak, pasalnya sejak tadi dia dirudung kebingungan atas sesuatu. "Apakah dia tahu peluru apa ini? Ini yang mengenai perut Yunho, tapi aku curiga karena bentuknya yang sangat aneh." Ungkap Changmin sambil memberikan selongsong peluru warna hitam dan sebesar ibu jari.

"Ah, mungkin Kibum tahu." Pria yang katanya bernama Jongwoon itu berlari kearah pria berkulit putih yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Mengajak bicaranya sebentar lalu keduanya jalan beriringan ke arah Changmin.

"Coba kulihat." Kata pria putih itu. "Kau temukan ini pada Yunho?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ketua tidak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga hari." Ungkapnya lirih. "Ini senjata biologi yang memodifikasi bakteri tetanus."

"Apaaaa?!"

**_FrankZ_**

"Kita harus memberikannya perawatan medis intensif dengan cepat. Tapi bagaimaa, operasi saja tidak ada alatnya."

"Yang mungkin adalah membawanya ke camp di seberang jalan utama itu. Persetan dengan rencana 'Utara' menghabisi 'Selatan' lewat 'celah terbuka' ini."

"Itu mustahil, kita harus menurunkan banyak orang kalau caranya seperti itu. Tiga saja sudah mau mati."

"Benar, aku pikir kedua kubu saling bertahan. Keduanya saling memperkuat penjagaan di jalan utama itu. Kalau kita lewat sana sama saja seperti masuk ke mesin penggiling daging."

"Akh!"

"ADA APA?!"

"Kenapa aku bisa begitu buta?!"

"..."

"Changmin, apa kau bawa ponsel?"

"Ya?!"

"Bagus!"

**_To Be Continue_**

**AN :** Ampun deh baru publish... Sampe lupa ngucapin Mohon maaf lahir batin. Udah telat mas! And Happy Independent day Indonesia. Sekali lagi telat ucapin, digaplok.

Nggak nyangka ya kelas sebelas ipa bakal lebih sadis. Ampun deh... Gimana rasanya yang kurkul 2013? Ane nggak ngerti itu sistemnya gimana. Yang pasti menurut ane nggak enak masuk SMA nggak pake intro, Ipa SMA tuh gila kalo belom tau. Kalo pas penjurusan kemaren nggak dipaksa, ane sih bakal milihnya ips. wakakak!

**Find me on : **

Twitter ( khad84)

FB (Khadijah Cahya)

Duh, besok sertijab nih...

**.**

**With love, **

**F-F (F...-FrankZ)**


End file.
